Scooby Gang I: The beginning
by Iikaspeck
Summary: The end of the first book of the series. The next one will be up soon! Fear not!
1. I

Alright, this is newsie characters in present time. There will be slash! Death! Witches! And yes...THERE WILL BE SPOT! Em.read, please.  
  
Oh, for the sake of clarity, I'm going to tell you whom I am relating so far.  
  
Pie Eater-Race-Specs: Brothers  
  
Series: Scooby Gang  
  
Title: The beginning.  
  
Summary- it has been about three or four hours and I long for the comforting familiarity of home. I could smell blood; I'm not really sure whose, on my hands. I know there's something wrong with me, and only one person can help. But I'm not going to see him. I'm not.  
  
"Oh shit, shit shit shit shit shit!" I whispered fiercely into the dark room. It was happening again. All of a sudden the telltale pain in my shoulder blades sprang up and my thoughts and free will were put on pause. I kind of remember writhing in pain for a few moments, and then everything went a murky grayish green. I know it generally 'goes black' but it didn't. It went grayish green and I'm saying so.  
  
I remember feeling as if I was moving. But it wasn't a smooth ride. I felt like I was in a go kart with really, really bad shocks. Then, I recall lying outside my room, stark naked. I looked around and waited a second for my vision to clear. My strength returned and I crawled up to my room. I then made a mental note to thank dad for not relenting when I said that the little brick ledges under my window were cheesy. The last thing I remember was waking up.and wishing I hadn't.  
  
"Spill," my brother stood over me, looking accusingly down. His brown hair fell into his eyes, already shaded by glasses.  
  
"Spill what?" I questioned innocently, tugging on a pair of boxers and then jeans. I truly had no idea what he was talking about.but I did have a massive headache and was in no mood for his dumb mind games.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Dallas, now talk," I swear this boy has mental problems. And speaking of problems, here's mine. I lied, I know what he's talking about. I know exactly what he's talking about. For the last few months I've been waking up in odd places with headaches like no ones business. I know it sounds like the hangover from hell, but it isn't. I don't drink.  
  
"Honestly, Taylor, I really don't know where I went.go.whatever,"  
  
"Are you two awake?" came a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"No Jacob, this all part of a mystical dream"  
  
"Shut up Taylor.Oh, you decided to come back did you?" I hate having two older siblings. I really truly hate it. My younger.older sibling is 17, his name's Jacob, but we call him Pie Eater because of that one time at the family reunion.never mind. My older older sibling is 18. His name as I'm sure you've guessed is Taylor, but we call him Specs, because he has em.  
  
My name is Dallas, I'm 15 and people call me Racetrack.don't ask me why.  
  
"You saw him go?" Specs questioned. My little 'outings' had always fascinated my brothers.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't him.well, it was.but it wasn't," Specs groaned.  
  
"Oh, we understand, it's clear as mud now," the sarcastic remark was spat just as Dad's voice came up the stairs.  
  
"Boys! Food!" Ah yes, disyllables, dad was famous for them. I was good with monosyllables myself. We all scrambled out of bed and headed down the stairs. Putting the morning's discussion behind us. For a while at least.  
  
"So, how did you sleep?" my mother asked in that syrupy sweet tone she always had.  
  
"We slept," Specs said offhandedly  
  
"Most of us." Pie Eater proclaimed getting a kick under the table from yours truly.  
  
" Bad night?" there he goes with the disyllables again.  
  
"Nah, it was okay," Specs made the recovery. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, thank God.  
  
After, since it was Saturday we headed back up to the room where we all slept, to discuss.me. Yay.  
  
"So, if it wasn't 'me' what was it?" I questioned Jacob, who swallowed and shifted his eyes to the floor.  
  
"You were.well.fuzzy,"  
  
"I was fuzzy," I repeated as Specs burst into laughter.  
  
"C'mon, you think I'd lie? He was fuzzy damnit!" Pie was apparently insulted, so Specs contained himself and asked another question.  
  
"Was there anything else.interesting about him?"  
  
"He had wings," Pie sounded as if he liked this part.  
  
"They were huge.and golden and feathery. They had eyes too!" Specs shook his head and I groaned. Wings? Me?  
  
"Don't believe me? Fine. For the next month we'll post a camera above your bed. You can see it for yourself.  
  
And so we did. Every night for a month, just to catch my 'transformations'. Honestly, I can't pass sophomore English and they think I'm a ware wolf. This is so unfair.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Specs_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Dallas Higgins you get your ass back in this house, now!" wow, more than two syllables. My father was yelling at my youngest brother, we'll call him Racetrack while he's alive. Odd as it might seem, he may not stay that way for long.  
  
"Streaking were we?" Pie Eater questioned as Race trudged up the stairs and into our room- naked.  
  
"Yep," he yanked on a pair of jeans, "just felt like letting 'em breathe for a bit," he gestured to his.yeah.  
  
"Really Race, " I walked into the room, flopping onto my bed, "Pie tells me we got some footage,"  
  
"Well, hook it up, I wanna see this!"  
  
He didn't I don't suppose. You could just see his stomach folding into knots as he strained and pulled against the sheets. You could hardly see what leapt out the window, but you could tell it wasn't Race.  
  
"We should tell dad," now Pie is a sweet heart, but not the brightest crayon.  
  
"Yeah, and then he'll tell us to shoot the heroin right into out eyeballs so he can send us into rehab. Sounds like fun!" I tried not to be too sarcastic. It didn't work  
  
"Well, who do we tell? Who do you go to for something like this?" Pie questioned. Race took a breath to speak and I silenced him before he had the chance to suggest.  
  
"We are not talking to Spot about it. No," Race scowled. This Spot guy may have actually been our last resort. But he was weird.  
  
"C'mon Spec, the guy deals with this stuff.he'd know," Race really wanted to be saved, he was truly, genuinely scared.  
  
"Honestly, his name is Spot because that's what he is. He's a Spot in existence, a waste of air. Absolutely no purpose whatsoever," I made one last attempt at reason with him, to no avail. Tomorrow, we were going to see Spot. [1]  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Race_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Ah yes, the school bell, nothing like it. Me, Specs, and Pie walked out of that building like free men from jail. It was a cold, cloudy, ugly day. But Spot would probably be where he always was, at the park.  
  
Grabbing our bikes, we sped along to the park. 'The' because there was only one, and it was where Spot resided. Two rumors constantly circulated about him. He was either some sort of daemon whisperer or a pothead. My brothers and I were hoping for the former. But until Specs heard it straight from the horse's mouth, Spot was still "that skeevy loser who hangs out in the park"  
  
Well, there he was, as expected, lounging on a picnic table, one knee slightly bent. His eyes closed. A cigarette was placed firmly between his moist lips. Well, he was both then.  
  
"Can I help you?" how did he know we were there? Freaky.  
  
"Colby?" Specs began tentatively.  
  
"You can call me Spot, everyone else does," he still hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
"Well, Spot, the thing is." I trailed, trying to think of what to say. Pie was two steps ahead of me.  
  
"We think Dallas is possessed," great, just great. But Spot didn't look mad or shocked or even disbelieving. His eyes opened and he sat up looking straight at me.  
  
"You're Dallas," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Talk to me Dallas."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Spot_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, of course I heard them. Never in my life have I ever heard anyone think so damned loud. But, it was what it was. The little one was apparently being possessed by some kind of daemon, and that was my line of work.  
  
"Do you remember the dates?" it was a perfectly logical question, but they all looked rather confused. The taller one came to the rescue, whipping out a small pocket planner with a calendar.  
  
"There's a pattern," I said without having looked at the calendar, I didn't need too. There was always a pattern.  
  
"The thirteenth of every month, you change," The guy, Dallas, looked almost relieved.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Race_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"So I'm not a ware wolf? And I don't go along eating people?" This, believe it or not, was great news.  
  
"Well, yes on the first one.but we cant be sure on the second," I groaned inwardly. My brothers were no longer on either side of me; they'd both moved back a pace or two. Cowards.  
  
"We'd have to examine you, and see a transformation," we?  
  
"Um, okay." I didn't really know how to answer that one.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you directions," he grabbed a napkin and a ballpoint pen and began scribbling.  
  
"So, next thirteenth?"  
  
"Yeah, before dark."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Pie Eater_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
We fed mom and dad some excuse about studying or something. After school, we rode off towards our doom. Or Race's at least. The ride was completely silent, and got more silent if possible as we saw the house. It wasn't a house. It was a castle.  
  
"Specs, is this the right place?" my younger brother questioned my older. The latter frowned and nodded.  
  
"But look at it, it looks like it was designed by a mad man.there's towers and turrets sticking out everywhere," I had a point you know.  
  
"Well, come on, its almost dark,"  
  
We decided to let Racetrack knock, it was his problem. There was a giant brass knocker on the giant wooden doors. One door appeared to be pine, the other cherry wood. As for the knocker, it was half brass, half corroded copper.  
  
The pine door was slowly pulled back and to our surprise, a girl answered. She had short brown hair and the bluest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and she wore a long sleeved black shirt that contoured to her very nicely, not that I was looking, a pair of fairly baggy camouflage pants and six, count 'em, six, necklaces. I didn't bother counting her earrings.  
  
" Are you Dallas and co.?" She asked, and it was then that we saw the guy standing behind her in the hallway. He was tall and Asian looking. His short, spiky hair was streaked with red, and he held a cup of kool-aid in his hand. Cherry, I think.  
  
"Why Spot, you've changed, in size.and.gender," I cracked a joke and she scowled.  
  
"And species, come in," species? Wait a sec.Colby.his ears.oh God! He's an elf!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Don't you just hate it when S's make things plural?  
  
The general idea from this story is credited to Becky and Patrice's "The Scooby Gang" which you can no longer find on this site. Some of the characters and situations are modeled after "The Scooby Gang" stories.  
  
Some of the mystical creatures and their situations will take from information from the author Stage.  
  
And if anyone can guess who the mystery man is, I shall give you a lollipop.  
  
I don't own the newsies, unfortunately, they're Disney's.  
  
While I'm at it.this isn't my computer. Thanks Dad.  
  
[1] No pun intended  
  
Stand by for the next chapter, or parish in the dust, SWEATY MONKEYS!  
  
Random quote of the day: "He's got one leg Jim! Count em, ONE!" =Gonzo, "Muppet Treasure Island" 


	2. II

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Specs)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Ow!" The girl clutched her head and squinted back at Pie Eater. The guy with the kool-aid grabbed her shoulders to steady her, only to have her lash out and shove him away. He looked at her emotionlessly for a moment and then his face softened in some sudden realization.  
  
"Do me a favor and don't think so loud," I was astonished, she sounded genuinely in pain. A picture entered my head. Charlotte was sitting on a table with odds and ends floating about her. It was very Matilda-ish. Oh, she's psychic. That helps.  
  
"What are your names anyway?" she questioned, looking at my brother and I, both of whom formally introduced ourselves.  
  
"Who built this place anyway?" I added to the end of his introduction.  
  
"I'm Charlotte, this is Mike," she gestured to kool-aid boy and he nodded, "the house was built by a mad man," she said leading us out of the narrow hall that was the doorway and into a vast hall flooded with light from windows in the ceiling. But one of the odd things, I say one because there were many, was the fact that there were ten staircases leading up to doors. Each staircase was different, one marble, one iron, five or six made from various woods, no two were the same style.  
  
"The man who built this house was Chester "Chaz" Everett. He was born in 1799 and was one of the richest men in North America. His money eventually drove him mad and he converted this house into an asylum for himself. He would have people do tests and lock him up in straight jackets.it was horrible. His limbs were terribly disfigured from spending day after day in the straight jacket. He wouldn't allow people to touch him, and when one wing of the castle caught on fire, he yelled and screamed that he'd rather parish then let someone touch him. This is staircase hall, by the way," she walked off to one of the far staircases and motioned for every one to stop.  
  
The staircase was dark mahogany and massive, she reached the top and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Colby, your visitors are here," there was a loud crash and Spot sped out of his room, slamming the door, nearly running over Charlotte, and down the staircase.  
  
"Get Blink and Dutch, we'll be in the watching room," he called as he jammed another cigarette in his mouth and walked off with us. This is a horrible way to do business. It's all very vague.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Race_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"So, what's the watching room?" I questioned as we walked down a stone, spiral staircase.  
  
"Charlie told you this was an asylum right?" we nodded " it's where he had his tests done. There's a shatter proof window and we've installed microphones," well, that was scary to hear.  
  
"Dallas I'd watch your thoughts around me, and Charlie too," I nodded and then swallowed as we neared a room that looked much like an interrogation room.  
  
"In," Spot said, opening the door. Yes, Drill Sergeant! I walked inside and he slammed it shut behind me. I heard a series of locks clicking into place, and, not for the first time, I was scared.  
  
"Okay, Dallas-" Spot began; I was tired of hearing my name come from between his lips.  
  
"Race track," I said narrowing my eyes. His ears twitched. HA! They twitch!  
  
"Right, yeah, whatever," he went back to checking locks. This guy was seriously irritating.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something smack me in the back of the head. I whirled around, searching the room for the enemy, seeing no one I glared at the glass. The slap wasn't really enough to hurt much.  
  
"No, just a warning. I told you to watch what you think," oh, joy. A psychic. My thoughts were interrupted by Charlotte walking in she was flanked by two rather protective looking males. Both blondes. One had light blue eyes; the other had a dark blue eye. He only had one eye as far as I could see. He wore a black eye patch. For all I know he could be some demented pirate. Nothing would surprise me.  
  
"Blink, Dutchy, this is our experiment," she nodded towards the glass obviously suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Dallas, this is Gabriel "Kid" Blink, and this is Nikko "Dutchy" Dutch," The two nodded. The first thing I noticed about the Dutchy guy was that he had scar on his forehead, right below the hairline, that resembled a six- sided star. He apparently noticed me looking at him and raised a brow.  
  
"So, what happens to him?" Blink questioned walking up to the glass.  
  
"Transformations, nightly." Spot rambled off a few words and then looked at the two blondes curiously. His thin lips curled up into a smirk.  
  
"What took?" Dutchy groaned and Blink scowled.  
  
"Whatever sick little picture you've got stapled into that pathetic excuse for a brain, we weren't doing that. We are not gay," Dutchy, sighed at cast a sidelong glance at the hallway we'd just come down.  
  
"Together." Spot smirked and then turned serious.again.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Out,"  
  
"Oh," Well, that was certainly informative.  
  
"Watch it Race," Spot looked at the glass separating us. That little guy has a murderous glance for the smallest one in the house, well, save for Charlotte.  
  
"So, we're just gonna keep me locked in here until I change?" Not all of these people like me. I'd rather keep my lifespan long.  
  
"Yeah," Spot said before turning to glance at everyone in the room. They were definitely an odd sort of family, one elf, one psychic, three others, and all deathly pale, that's five people who desperately need a tan.  
  
"Perhaps we'll keep you in there longer," damned telepathy.  
  
"I heard that," whatever.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Kid Blink_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, I definitely don't like him, or his family. The other two are all right because they don't talk, but the one with problems, he has problems.  
  
"Once you've seen the transformation, how will you diagnose him?" Oh, an intelligent question. Wow, I'm keeping my eye on the one with glasses. He has potential.  
  
"Well, Charlie will probably examine him and then she and I will hit the library," Dutchy spoke up.  
  
"There's a library?" Oh, unintelligent question. Damn, I really had hope for that one. Dutchy nodded, he was shy that one.  
  
"Yeah, d'you want to see it, there's not much going on here," That was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Send Joe down if you see him." Spot called as Specs and Dutchy headed upstairs.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Dutchy)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"That Spot guy is kinda touchy." The guy I was walking with was talking to himself and I knew it. I decided to respond anyhow.  
  
"He hasn't had the nicest of lives," well, I think that was a nice response.  
  
"My name's Taylor by the way, but call me Specs," Ah ha, he does have a name. He paused for a moment to gaze through his glasses at the ceiling. It's gorgeous. Almost completely stained glass, iron, and stone. It's like a collage of materials that you could stare at for hours, come back the next day, and see a million new things. We've yet to figure out what, exactly it's a picture of.  
  
"Specs, you're standing on the Jackal," he looked at me for a moment, and then down at his feet.  
  
"Ah!" well, of course he yelled, that thing is hideous. Think Charles Manson with a cage on his head, Freddy Krueger's nails, and a straight jacket. Gruesome, yes, but it was carved into the marble, we couldn't really get rid of it.  
  
"What is that thing," Specs questioned walking to the center of the circle embedded in the marble flooring of staircase hall.  
  
On the right of The Jackal was what appeared to be a man driven through with spikes; his right was missing, replaced by a large sledgehammer; next was a hideous woman, seeming to be held in stocks.  
  
The next picture was another man, with most of his face torn off; then a woman whose neck appeared to be broken, she was bound from head to toe with rope.  
  
The next picture bore two gruesome individuals. One was a female midget; she was aged; yet her clothing was that of a child. The other was an immense baby. Still next was a woman, half of whom was gorgeous and unscathed; the other half seemed hideously scarred.  
  
The next picture was harder to decipher, but when Specs looked closer, he saw that it seemed to be a torso, accompanied by it's decapitated head. Dutchy shook his head as Specs' eyes traveled to the next figure. It was a pretty female, covered head to toe in slash marks that had clearly come from the knife she held.  
  
Specs frowned at the next picture; it made him think of Race. It was a small boy whose head had been pierced straight through by an arrow. The last picture was terrifying. It was a man who was clearly taller than the norm. He looked like a piece of paper that belonged to a seven-year-old having just discovered what a hole-punch was. He had apparently been pumped full of lead. He held what looked like a man's leg in his left hand.  
  
"The twelve members of the black zodiac, The Jackal, whom you've met, The Hammer, The Pilgrimess, The Torn Prince, The Bound Woman, The Dire Mother and The great Child, The Withered Lover, The Torso, The Angry Princess, The First born son, and my personal favorite, the Juggernaut," great, I've now scared him.  
  
"Lovely.can we go to the library now? This is creepy," I'm not too comfortable with the black zodiac either. So, onward!  
  
"Yeah, sure," I knew this castle like the back of my hand, the route to the library was particularly easy: up the back stairs from the watching room, into staircase hall, and down the hallway between the white marble and mahogany staircases. I reached the mismatched French doors and flung them open dramatically.  
  
"Wow.it's huge,"  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Specs)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I was having a Beauty and the Beast moment. Only the beauty was on the giving end. Wait.did I just think that. Ick, I've been corrupted by Race's weirdness!  
  
"So, where'd you get that scar? Its amazing," weirdness! No! Stoppit brain! Stoppit!  
  
"I've had it since I can remember, its kind of like a birthmark to me," oh, a birthmark.  
  
"You do know I'm a unicorn right?" oh. Well, that was random.  
  
"Its where my horn would be," he rubbed the spot on his forehead and walked towards a ladder.  
  
I was just yelling at myself for the weirdness again when a young Asian man walked into the library with a cup of kool-aid. These people and their kool- aid  
  
"Dutchy? What's it doing in my library?" he made a gesture towards me and then looked up at Dutchy who was shimmying up a ladder.  
  
"It is Specs, his brother's a changer," can I be allowed to feel really uncomfortable?  
  
"Can I have him?" uncomfortable-ness engaged.  
  
"No, you cannot have him, Spot wants you in the watching room," he's leaving, yes!  
  
"That was Joe," he was now shimmying down the ladder with a big book.  
  
"I figured. What exactly did he mean by 'having me'?" he's laughing at me. Great, I'm being laughed at by a unicorn.  
  
"He's a vampire," oh. Stupid me, I should've known.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Race)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"So, Spotty boy, how long have you been living here?" Spotty, ha ha!  
  
" Since I was 14,"  
  
"Where are you're parents?"  
  
"Not here," well, that was informative.  
  
"Spot, the sun's down," Charlotte stood up and walked towards the window to stand with Blink, Spot, Pie Eater, and Mike. That guy was seriously.interesting? Spot is still giving me death glares.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Dutchy_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Mortals. They're so sheltered. He almost leapt out of his skin when I told him Joe was a vampire.  
  
"Hey Dutchy?" well, he's no longer speechless.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell Race that Joe and Mike are vampires, he just thinks they're obsessed with Kool-aid," So, so sheltered.  
  
"No problem,"  
  
"So, what's that book?" we were now walking back to the watching room.  
  
"Why this is my handy, dandy "Daemons and Transformation handbook," I really do love that book.  
  
" I should've guessed," well, that was cold.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Mike_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
So, suddenly, the Race kid lets out this war cry and drops to his knees. Charlotte's looking a bit jumpy anyhow.  
  
"Charlie? Can your stomach handle this?" Spot was apparently taking a concern too, damn him.  
  
"I'm fine, Colby," he winced slightly at the sound of his name. It's really amazing how he lets her get away with calling him that.  
  
"It's starting!" the strangled bellow came from behind the glass just as Dutchy and Specs walked in the door. Me, Joe, Spot, Blink, Charlotte, and now Dutchy and Specs stood simply watching the glass. The one called Pie Eater was cowering in a corner. Hm.  
  
He let out another roar and threw himself at the glass.  
  
I'm drawing this out as long as I can, believe me. I really don't have much to say, other than STAY TUNED  
  
Random Quote of the day: "Ah, and your husband disappeared, did he?" "Yes, but that was his job, he was an illusionist," "But he never reappeared," "Well, he wasn't a very good illusionist," - Mrs. White and The Butler- Clue 


	3. III

All right, you wanted it! And here it is!  
  
Author's Note: All right, I want to repeat that this story takes place in a 'here and now' time frame. It is in no way involved with the actual 'Newsies' film. I wanted to use nothing other than the characters from the movie, instead of the movie itself. So, enjoy!  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Charlottes POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Charlie, you sure you can handle this?" I was asked for the millionth time. I simply nodded and stared back into the glass. Racetrack had turned into a rather regal looking beast, but a beast nonetheless. It looked terribly painful too. Dutchy and Specs walked down the stairs and came to the watching window with wide eyes. Specs had apparently never seen the transformations up close, or in the light.  
  
"Is he okay?" Dutchy questioned. He's such a sweetheart.  
  
"He's giving himself a beating, but he'll live," Mike replied, looking upon me, once more, with concern.  
  
"Honestly Mike, Colby.all of you! I am fine. Just because I'm a girl and." Blink interrupted me. Jerk.  
  
"Charlotte, its not that we don't think you can hack this, we just worry. It's the big brother in all of us," Okay fine, he's not a jerk, but still.  
  
"I told you he had wings," the one they had called Pie Eater made his way over to the glass. Just as he placed a finger up against the cold divider, Race sprang once again, throwing himself at the clear wall, those now red eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Blink, help him, get him a room," Blink nodded solemnly and led Pie Eater off, his blank eyes staring off into some abyss.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_ Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I'm not her lackey, but I just.  
  
Anyhow, this guy was seriously troubled, I swear. He was all shaky and trembly. But if I had a brother and he'd just turned into a.whatever, right before my eyes, I'd probably freak out too. I lead him up the wooden spiral staircase. It was one of my favorites because of the slight creak it gave when you walked up or down.  
  
"This is the blue room," I remarked, walking into the room and leading him in behind me. The blue room, in my opinion is one of the most comforting rooms in this mad house.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly flopping onto the bed like a four year old. It was almost cute. Ugh, if Spot could hear me.I'd never hear the end of it. I don't really know why he thinks I'm gay. Do I come off as gay?  
  
"Oh, its okay.y'know, Charlotte's orders." I waved off the thanks with an insolent wave of my hand.  
  
"Not just for the room, but for helping my brother, he's really scared," no! I'm blushing. STOP THAT!  
  
"Listen, he cant control himself. He didn't mean to freak you out, I don't think,"  
  
"I know," he whispered and I walked off, leaving him to listen to the calming sounds of the blue room.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Pie Eater_)_)_)_)_)  
  
That was really freaky. I've never ever seen Race do anything like that before. He was thrashing and roaring and scratching himself. No, not there. His fur was all bloody too. But, y'know, that Blink guy isn't so bad. He walked out of my room, gently closing the door behind him. I fell back on the bed and sighed. This was going to be a very long night, so I'd have time to figure everyone out. Which is good I suppose.  
  
Well, we know Charlotte's psychic. Spot is an elf. That is all we know. It's definitely a strange family if I ever saw one. The Joe guy they just brought in looks a bit odd too. I've known him and Mike for oh, half an hour and I already think they're deranged. Terribly deranged.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Spots POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Hmph. This guy really changes. He thrashes and screeches, and.It's strange to watch a person completely loose control of themselves again. [1]  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed." Charlie said softly. She was the only one left in the room. Joe had gone off hunting, Dutchy had lead Specs off to a room, Blink had gone off to do something, and Mike was, well, elsewhere.  
  
"I'll send you a mental wake up call in the morning for examination time," I said smirking at her. I don't know how she stands us. I mean, we're all terribly over protective and she's a fierce independent.  
  
"Fun," she said sarcastically, heading up the stairs towards her room.  
  
"Well Race, show me whatcha got. Gimme your best shot," I challenged, placing my hand upon the thin divider between us. He couldn't hear me, and even if he could, it wouldn't be him. So I didn't expect any retaliation.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Race's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I awoke to the feel of denim, falling against my bare skin. I forced my eyes open and looked around as memories of last night came flooding back to me. I was still in the watching room, and up through the glass, I saw Charlie. She noticed me looking and blushed modestly, turning away so I could change. My other clothing had been torn to shreds and was lying in various places around me. I looked at myself and frowned. I was covered with bruises and scratches. I dressed quickly, stood.and fell. I waited a few seconds and then stood slowly, walking to the window and tapping on it. Charlotte turned and I took that moment to take in her attire; khaki cargo shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was pin straight and down. I got the feeling that she was assessing me in the same manor, but there wasn't much to see, just jeans and the bruises.  
  
She unlocked the door, and lead me down a hallway opposite the one I'd come down, and into what looked like a doctors office.  
  
"Sit," she gestured towards a table, and I sat. She looked me over, took my blood pressure, and then checked my reflexes.  
  
"You look like you've been pulled through hell backwards," Dutchy said as he strode in. He then yawned and plopped down in a chair, thumbing through a book.  
  
"Brilliant assessment Doctor, can I go now?" I questioned making a move to get up. Charlie placed her hands on my shoulders holding me still. I yelped.  
  
"What? Did I hurt you?" she sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
"No, your hands are cold," Dutchy laughed and looked up at her.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Griffon," she said looking at me like I'd grown another head, which was entirely possible.  
  
"I'm a griffon?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah," The reply came almost jealously.  
  
"Well, I hope your raging envy won't destroy our relationship," I said coyly.  
  
"Oh, I'm envious," she spat back.  
  
"Well then, I'm afraid the fever's reached your brain and you'll have to be destroyed," Dutchy smiled and read aloud.  
  
"The griffon is a mystical beast. Its form is that of a lion and an eagle, which explains the wings and fuzziness. Bladdy bladdy blah.origins, life spans..ah! Transformations. A chosen few griffons have human forms also, allowing them to move undetected throughout the mortal world. Transformations, however, are not voluntary," yeah, no kidding.  
  
"It says there's a pendant we can get so you can change when you please," ooh, jewelry. Fun.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_( Joe's POV)_)_)_)_)_) Ah, lovely, it's breakfast time. Everyone wakes up and heads down to the dining room, which is in the room opposite the library. It's got big stone floors and a huge wooden table in the center. The table is the coolest part, its every different type of wood you can imagine. It is almost like a quilt. Charlotte and Dutchy lead a rather beat looking Racetrack in the room and Spot scowled.  
  
"Well?" I swear, she's way too nice to that guy for the way he treats her. Wondering why Spot isn't making a crude comeback on my thought? It's because he cannot see them. It's a vampire thang,  
  
"Griffon," Dutchy replied as he gently helped Race into a chair. The kid looked at my goblet and frowned.  
  
"So, what exactly does that mean for him?" Specs spoke up, adjusting his glasses. He's not bad looking, I'd devour him if Dutchy hadn't claimed him first.  
  
"Well, if we can find the." he opened a leather-bound book and thumbed through it.  
  
".amulet of Lykara, he can mandate his changes," Dutchy reported hopefully.  
  
"Where do we find this Lykara thing?" Pie Eater asked, he was sitting next to Kid Blink, who'd seemed to warm up slightly to the visitors.  
  
"Its in a cavern somewhere in- would you believe it- Colorado," Dutchy closed the book and slid into a chair between Kid Blink and Race.  
  
"I suppose this means you want us to help," Mike spat, taking a drink and sending a knowing look to Spot. Blink, Dutchy, and I have seemed to accept the visitors. Spot and Mike however are just as cold as ever. Charlotte, the poor thing, she doesn't know how to trust. She fidgeted. Perhaps she's a bit stronger than I thought. On vampires, there is some sort of wall shielding our thoughts from other creatures.but Charlotte.her telepathy.there's just something.more.  
  
"Too late for that one Michael, we've already volunteered," Dutchy said grinning.at Specs.  
  
"You," Charlotte corrected, staring down at the table.  
  
"Okay, I volunteered us for the job," Pie Eater and Specs both nodded, this had apparently been predetermined between Race and Dutchy.  
  
"Not us, you," Charlotte repeated.  
  
"All right then," Blink started. He apparently wanted to help too. Now that was just odd.  
  
"Its settled, we're off to Colorado."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Pie Eaters POV_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, that's good news I suppose. I just don't know how exactly they expect us to get to Colorado in the first place, let alone find this cavern and get to the amulet.  
  
"Can I ask something?" Race said looking terribly determined.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Mike muttered.  
  
"What's with the kool-aid?" He asked looking at both Joe and Mike, who sat by each other. This was the sitting arrangement, starting with myself and going clockwise: me, Kid Blink, Dutchy, Race, Joe, Mike, Charlotte, and Spot. The entire table, aside from Race, me and Charlotte, erupted in laughter. I didn't think the question was that funny.  
  
Suddenly, Mike smiled, and I noticed something different about him. His canines, had grown about an inch, and looked as if they were filed to points.  
  
"We're vampires," Joe said, giving the same toothy.fangy smile. Well, vampires. That explains a hell of a lot.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_( Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, now that we've all contained ourselves, back to the amulet.  
  
"Well, can you guys get out of the house for a weekend without your parents getting suspicious?" Blink questioned. His face was still red from laughing.  
  
"I don't know, perhaps," Pie Eater replied.  
  
"I suppose Blink and I will be going with the three of you." I remarked. Spot wouldn't go, he wouldn't let Charlotte go; Mike and Joe couldn't leave the house in sunlight.  
  
"Okay.can you guys get tickets?" Specs questioned, taking the logical point of view.  
  
"We can get tickets for all five of you," Spot said, still scowling.  
  
"Splendid," Kid said digging into his breakfast. This was going to be an interesting month.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_ Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
All right, fine. They aren't really as bad as I thought they would be. In fact they're almost normal.well, normal in my sense of the word. Not normal as in 'average Joe". Normal as in not evil.  
  
"We've got tickets," Spot said as we sat down at dinner that evening. We sent the changeling home with his brothers since he'll be safe for a month.  
  
"I still don't see why we're doing this," Mike said. He'd been complaining about this whole ordeal all day.  
  
"I just don't see the point of sending a Cyclops and one of the rarest creatures in the world off on a suicide mission," I cringed. Can't he just lay off what I actually am? Yes, I'm a Cyclops. That's what's under the patch; just smooth skin.  
  
"It isn't a suicide mission," Dutchy said hopefully. I really envy him. He's so optimistic no matter what. Perhaps it comes with the horn.  
  
"What happens if you don't find it? What if it's not there?" Spot was drilling us too.  
  
"What if we do?" I countered. Charlie sat at the end of the table, between Mike and Spot, simply picking at her food.  
  
"Eat," Joe whispered. It was a plea more than a command. I appreciate that the bad attitude is not part of being a vampire for him.  
  
"Why are we getting ourselves involved in something that we have no business in," Spot questioned, shaking his head.  
  
"Because he's going to hurt someone, if he hasn't already," Charlie said abruptly, and rather loudly too.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mike gave her his "No matter what you say, I can prove it wrong" stare.  
  
"He can't control his transformations, or the Griffon side of himself. Sooner or later, the Griffon side of him won't change back," she makes a good point.  
  
" And this is bad?" aw, c'mon Mike, be nice.  
  
"Shut it Blink," Damned Vampires.  
  
"I resent that!" Joe looked up at me indignantly.  
  
"Sorry, Joe."  
  
"Any how, yes. That is bad. Griffons aren't vegetarians," again, she makes a point.  
  
"Fine," Spot was officially swayed.  
  
"We're doing this. No objections," he continued.  
  
"We aren't asking for your blessing, and we're going whether you like it or not," Dutchy stood and walked off. He refuses to be upset in public.  
  
"Nikko." Charlie hopped up and walked after him. She's a sweet heart that one, and so pretty.  
  
There was a sudden electricity in the room. Joe frowned, Mike twitched and Spot simply narrowed his eyes and uttered a simple word before getting up to follow after Charlie who had followed Dutchy to the library.  
  
"Mine," as he walked off, the glass that held my orange juice shattered into a thousand pieces. I merely shook my head.  
  
Well, SOMEONE has some dependency issues. Cough Spot! Cough  
  
Review pretty please!  
  
Random Quote: "Who are you?" "I'm the butler, sir," "Well, what exactly do you do?" "I buttle sir," - Colonel Mustard and The Butler- Clue 


	4. IV

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Specs POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I've never been to hell, but I'm pretty sure I know what it looks like.  
  
Race, Pie and I walked into our house, resolving that this was the day we were going to ask our parents about Colorado. We had been practicing exactly the answer we'd give to any question either parent could possible come up with. We were finally going to do it. We never got the chance.  
  
The second I turned the knob I sensed something was wrong. There was an odd odor and the kitchen was a complete mess. As we progressed further, we found things got more and more out of the ordinary. I was picking through the living room, which looked like it had fallen victim to a tornado, when I heard Race yell. I ran as fast as I could to Dad's office, which Race said he would pick over. The poor kid had dropped to his knees in the doorway, and when I looked past him, I saw why.  
  
"Mommy?" the word came out a pitiful whisper as I looked upon the people who had raised us. My mother lay on the floor. She had been worked over with a knife. Her face was white, her bright honey colored eyes opened wide in death. Her black hair was sticky with blood. My father was slumped over in front of her; it was obvious he'd been protecting her. He had been shot, multiple times.  
  
"Dad?" I heard Pie's voice catch in his throat as his eyes took in the scene before us.  
  
"Jesus H. Christ." Race whispered as I walked into the room, bent down, and closed my dearest mothers eyes.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Race's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"What do we do now?" Race asked as we trudged into our room.  
  
"We pack, then we leave-" Pie began when Specs cut him off.  
  
"You aren't suggesting we."  
  
"Yeah! I mean, where the hell else is there? Our brother's a.whatever the hell he is! Our parents are dead.um, hello? That strikes me as our only option at the moment!" Pie yelled, grabbing a suitcase and shoving clothing into it.  
  
"He has a point," I whispered, doing the same.  
  
"Shut up Race," Specs countered, but he too soon began packing.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Blinks POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
To tell you the truth, I couldn't believe my eye when I saw them. They looked as if they had been through hell again. Charlie walked up behind me and shook her head, obviously hearing something Race had put forth for her to hear.  
  
"That's." Mike cut her off, as usual.  
  
"What the hell are they still doing here?" He questioned, walking down the stairs from his bedroom.  
  
"They have a reason," Charlie whispered as she led the three wordlessly into the dining room.  
  
"D'you want somethin' to eat?" I tried to be hospitable. They all shook their heads as Mike trudged in glaring at the three.  
  
"Oh no.oh no, no," he said sitting down.  
  
"No what?" I hate not being telepathic.  
  
"They want to live here, Spot wont stand it," he reported.  
  
"Then we outvote him!" hey, I like these guys.  
  
"Our parents are dead Mike. There's nowhere else," Specs makes a good point.  
  
"Blink, I'm warning you," Well, have a hissy fit!  
  
"Why are there people in my dining room?" Spot had entered the room. Charlie apparently told him something because he nodded and looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_( Pie Eater's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
That's when I noticed the long thin scar on his neck. For a second, I took in all of him; his every inch. He was clad in baggy (ish) [1] jeans and a long sleeved white thermal shirt. His feet were bare. He shot me a look and I rolled my eyes before looking at Charlotte, who had changed into black Dickies and a black tank top.  
  
"Colby," she began, "this morning, their parents were killed. I've seen it. The have nowhere else to go given their current circumstances, just let them stay. At least until we find that amulet thingy," she rushed all in one breath. Everyone's eyes turned to Spot, he, in turn, glared back at each one of them with those steely gray orbs.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Fine," I heard Spot utter a single word as I walked into the dining room and o my delight found Specs, his brother and the changeling.  
  
"Come back to take another gander at the Zodiac?" I questioned, and then sensing their distress, I shut my trap.  
  
"They will have plenty of time to gander, Dutch, their moving in," Mike didn't sound to thrilled. Well, okay.  
  
"I thought you of all people would be pleased," Spot said, peering from me to Specs, and then raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I am pl- I am not gay!" I rarely yell, but this is really getting old.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Spot continued.  
  
"My goodness, what is your obsession?" I asked exasperatedly. He poked me in the stomach, and turned to walk away.  
  
"It's not an obsession."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Specs POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, that went okay.  
  
"C'mon, lets get you guys moved in before dinner," Blink was really warming up to us, I think.  
  
He lead us through the great hall, pausing and spending a great deal more time than Dutchy had, explained the black zodiac to my brothers. Ugh, such the drama queen. We then headed up to a black iron staircase, the door leading from it looked like the door to a castle.or worse, a dungeon.  
  
"Race," he said quietly. Race hesitantly crept up the stairs and held his breath as Blink opened the door. We followed them up to get a better look. The room was amazing, if that's the word. The floor was stone, the bed frame seemed to be made from spears, and it was covered in black satin sheets and in the corner stood a suit of armor. Battle axes, broad swords, spears, long swords, cross bows and other things I couldn't identify lined the walls. Race uttered one word as he sank into the bed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Pie Eater's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
We left Race in his room and headed down the staircase. The next staircase we came to was Charlotte's, then Spot's, then Dutchy's. The next staircase was cherry wood, and not as impressive as Spot's. We headed up the staircase. This was to be Specs' room. The door was massive, and the same wood as the staircase. Blink threw it open dramatically. Inside were a four-poster bed and a small dresser. The bed and dresser were nice yes, but the impressive thing was that there was a library, about the size of the one downstairs, on the other side of the room. Leather bound books lined the wall from floor to ceiling.  
  
"He was a madman, but when it came to interior decorating, the man knew his shit," Blink said, trying to bring us out of our mini-depression. Specs was left to stare in wonder at the hundreds of titles on his wall. Blink and I descended and then walked across the hall, to stop between two staircases, a straight wooden one with each step a different size and type of wood, and a wooden spiral, which I recognized.  
  
"This one's mine," Blink said proudly patting the odder of the two staircases.  
  
"This one's yours," he grinned and led me upwards and into the calming room I had stayed in the night before. It looked different during the day. Small crystals, looking like they hung from the air itself were suspended from the ceiling. The canopy bed that I was rather fond of, with its t-shirt fabric sheets looked untouched. One the other side of the room, however, I too noticed something interesting. Across from the bed was what looked like a waterfall behind clear glass.  
  
" Everett built a series of hidden chambers for the water. That thing has run, without stopping, for about two centuries. It's nice if you don't have to pee," so articulate.  
  
"Wow," I said quietly. Being in a room like this, you feel you have to be quiet, or you'll shatter the glass.  
  
"Well, um, dinner is promptly, and I do mean promptly, at seven," Blink said, speaking as quietly as I. He then gave me a shy smile, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Spec's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I slept and slept, until someone knocked on my door. I looked up, and as my vision cleared, saw Charlotte tip-toeing into the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" Her voice is almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah," She shushes me.  
  
" Colby hears every solitary sound in this castle.he's sleeping at the moment and if you wake him up, we'll be eating you," good to know.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I whispered back,  
  
"Dutchy's with your brother, telling him griffon stories. Blink never came out of Pie Eater's room. Mike and Joe are down in the basement doing.things. And Spot, as you know, is.waking up," wait a second, wasn't he sleeping?  
  
"How d'you know?"  
  
"I just.know. C'mon, dinner," she grabs my arm and leads me downstairs. A brilliant feast has been set upon the table at which my brothers and their companions sat. Pie Eater is blushing furiously.I must ask him about that. Mike and Joe are the next to arrive, and then Spot. He sits down next to Charlie and digs in. I take this as an okay and do likewise.  
  
"So, um, what kind of books do you have in your library," well? Someone needs to talk, why not me?  
  
"We have magic books. We have sixty volumes of prophecies, eighty volumes of spells. The only known dictionary of every magical creature.ever. Three thousand seventy-six volumes, one for each creature in the dictionary. Mythology from everywhere: Greek, Roman, Asian, American and myths from places you've never heard of. We have shelves and shelves of fairy tails and an entire wall, dedicated to mere fiction," Dutchy finished and took a sip of water.  
  
"Pass the salad please?" he asked. Certainly an odd sort of fellow.  
  
"Your room is a smaller less conclusive version," Blink offered, passing the salad.  
  
"Perhaps I should lay down the rules," Spot interrupted.  
  
"This is my castle, thus making me king. You are not allowed in anyone's room without their proper permission and supervision. You are not allowed in my or Charlie's room period,"  
  
"Spo-" Charlie made a move to protest, and Spot interrupted her once more.  
  
"No one's allowed in the kitchen, my study, the weapons chamber or the blood room. You break a rule and we'll throw your entire family out. Got it?" we all nodded glumly and kept our rude thoughts to ourselves for fear of being kicked out then and there.  
  
"However, you can use Mike and Joe as guides," oh, joy.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Mike's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Okay, that was a little harsh, don't you think?  
  
I mean, we don't even know these people and Spot wants us giving them night tours? Huh uh. Charlotte looked pissed. She stabbed at her food, but never really ate it. Her black-rimmed eyes were narrowed, and the cursing thoughts were running so fast through her mind that even I couldn't pick up on them. Spot was apparently also unable. She pushed back from the table and let her fork fall to the plate with a crash.  
  
"Charlie.what'cha doin?" Spot questioned.  
  
"I leaving.or is that not allowed either?" she spat, turning on her heel and walking off towards her staircase.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Charlotte's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
He has no right. I'm not his to own. Sure he took me in, and took care of me, but that doesn't give him the right to take over my life. I thought to myself, walking up the staircase and into my room. It's the white room. Everything in it is crisp and white and clean.I love it. I locked the door behind me and glared at the wall upon hearing a rapping, a gentle tapping, tapping at my chamber door.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, that was certainly uncalled for. I shot a glare at Spot and then excused myself to go save Charlie from herself.again. I knocked softly on the door, waited a moment, and heard nothing.  
  
"Charlie? It's Dutchy," The door opened and I walked inside. It closed and locked behind me.  
  
"He doesn't own me," she whispered, plopping onto her bed.  
  
"I know, he's just protective of you," this was not going to be an easy evening.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm sick of him being protective!" Oh dear.  
  
"Well, he isn't going to change. You of all people should know that," she wasn't going to take that for an answer.  
  
"I'm going with you," she declared after about an hour of us yelling at each other.  
  
"Down stairs?" I don't know what she's talking about.  
  
" To Colorado," Oh. Okay.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Charlotte's POV_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Are you nuts?" Spot asked incredulously when I confronted him in his study that evening.  
  
"No. I am going to Colorado," if that wasn't clear enough, maybe he really does belong in an asylum.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to send you with strangers on a suicide mission to the other side of the country. Where do I sign?"  
  
"You aren't sending me, I'm sending myself. And they aren't strangers anymore, besides, Dutchy and Blink will be there, protecting me. You know Dutchy wouldn't let anything happen to me,"  
  
I have him there.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Spot's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
She has me there.  
  
"I still don't like it. And besides, we already have five tickets.so unless you plan on being in someone's luggage." I have her there.  
  
"What? You don't think we can get tickets? You're a smart elf.but when it comes to reality, you're really out of it," Oh, that makes sense.  
  
Now she's turning to leave. She's mad at me, I can tell. Even without my psychic abilities, that's obvious. I could have forbid it; refused to buy tickets or something. Then, however, she might have unleashed the telekinetic ability she has pounding inside her head. I know you all think I'm the bad guy, but let me give you some background info.  
  
Charlotte Nicole Smith was a special girl. When she was thirteen, her parents began to notice that she seemed to be finishing their sentences left and right. She would have mood swings and tantrums in her room, which, afterwards looked like it had been hit with a wrecking ball. She was a beautiful girl, though it seemed she had no future. Once, she and a boyfriend whom she had known from child hood had gotten into a fight over what he had tried to make her do. He was pushing her farther than she wanted to go. She screamed and the piercing note echoed through his brain, making him stumble and then fall through the window to his death. She was then deemed a danger to society, and taken to an asylum. She was running away when she ran in to me, quite literally, mind you. She was rather upset that she would be taken from one asylum to another, and I didn't really blame her for that one. We lived together, just her and me.but nothing happened. Well, nothing like you're thinking. Nothing, romantically speaking. And I protected her; it was my duty. It wasn't, as they say, everything, it was the only thing. Then Mike and Joe showed up meaning peace and the rest is.yeah.  
  
So I was pondering this when Blink knocked on my door. I know it was Blink because.well, I do.  
  
"Come in," He did.  
  
"We wont let anyone hurt her," He began in a serious tone. I cut him off.  
  
"What happens if they take you off first? Huh?" I'm not letting her go.  
  
"Well, perhaps you've forgotten, but Charlie has some pretty kick ass abilities," Well, fine.  
  
"I still don't see why we're doing this," He sighed and looked me in the eye.  
  
"We're doing this because Race isn't like other guys. Neither are you, or me, or Mike, or Joe, or Dutch or anyone. We're doing this because those that are different need to be saved. We're doing this because you saved my ass a couple of times, and I want to pass it on," Well, that was profound.  
  
"Yes, but why are you taking Charlie?" Ah! I have a point!  
  
"The amulet, or so they tell me, is hidden in a cavern about the size of three astrodomes. This place is crazy big, and crazy dangerous. We need her abilities," I hate it when he's logical.  
  
"I'm gonna leave now..and we're leaving Saturday."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Race's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
The four days passed and I came to know that the house was generally empty during the day, save for Mike, Joe, and Charlotte. And sometimes even my brothers and I.  
  
"Ready?" Charlie was standing in my doorway looking expectant. She wore jeans and a navy tank top. Charlotte was apparently all about dark colors.  
  
"Yeah," I grabbed my backpack and my suitcase and headed downstairs. There was a large black astro-van parked out back. Blink and Pie Eater were in the back, Specs and I had been placed in the middle, and while Charlie sat up front, Dutchy drove.  
  
Okay, sorry about the war scene in the first bit. But It got better didn't it? And about Charlotte, I really am sick of damsels in distress. So, Charlie can kick ass. Got a problem with it? That's fine..no, really. So, how do you guys feel about our favorite Cyclops being a damsel?  
  
Quote: "You selfish little terror!" "I don't try to be mum," "Yes, well, you're very good at it," "Really? Why thank you," "Oh, I love you Lei," "I love you mum," -My Mum and I- We aren't in movies.but we should be.  
  
ShoutOUTS: Yes! All three of you! My street soldiers!  
  
Sureshot Higgins: Thanks for all your opinions! My ego is like *holds arms out* THIS big! But do me a big ol' favor and tell yer friends ta read me! I wanna do shout outs until my fingers fall off!  
  
Eternal-Sugar-high: I remembah you! Come back to see what else I had up me sleeve didja? Thanks a whole heap! *gasp* Is that MY name on your favorites list! Well, aint that the coolest! *throws a party*  
  
Megabee: Muppet treasure island is the best movie ever made. Margaritas at the midnight buffet! *sway* 


	5. V

(_(_(_(_(_(Race's POV_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
We rocketed down the road at breakneck speed, almost crashing into the airport as we arrived. Dutchy and Blink were doing a good job of dodging the odd glanced we received, making our way to the terminal, they were, at the moment, dressed quite oddly. Blink was clad in the baggiest pair of jeans ever known to humanity, and a black wife beater, while Dutchy wore a pair of slightly less baggy jeans that looked as if they'd been through a few wars, and a black "The Clash" t-shirt over a red dress shirt. We were three heinously pale individuals paired with three nervous looking boys. So I suppose they were deserved. That and the fact that Charlie had changed in the van and now looked, well, I'm not sure gothic is the word. But she was wearing black Dickies, a red tank top under a black mesh t-shirt, big black arm warmers that seemed to hide her hands. (It's summer and I asked their purpose, she murmured something about touching someone and "seeing inside their soul" whatever that means.) She was also wearing a pair of red converse.  
  
"What's our terminal again?" she questioned in that same humble, whispery tone she always had.  
  
"A7," Dutchy replied, draping an arm about her shoulders.  
  
"Here it is," I pointed at the small red sign, and we went to sit down and dodge some more odd glances.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Is the Adams' family going mobile?" came a snide remark from behind us. I looked down our little line of six, wondering if anyone had heard. Charlie had, obviously. She was listening to me and shot me a look that apparently meant "no violence."  
  
I contented myself with flipping the jackass off.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Specs' POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
How could I not hear it? He spoke quite loud enough. I saw Charlotte flinch between Dutchy and Blink. The former placed one vein-threaded hand on top of her own and gently pressed. This seemed to slightly comfort her.  
  
"First class passengers of flight 318, please begin boarding," We stood and headed towards the door. After seating ourselves, Dutchy, of course, got his book; Blink watched the movie very intently; Charlotte fell asleep, leaning against Dutchy; Race, the poor guy, was thoroughly involved in his CD player, Pie Eater was watching a movie with Blink; and I was (Drum roll please.) doing crossword puzzles!  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Pie Eater's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
So, here we are in Colorado. We got some more odd looks and rude comments walking through the airport. But we walked on. We rented a jeep and headed out to a remote area of rocky, hilly terrain. Dutchy brought out his book and we headed out to find a hole in the ground that would save my brother's life.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Specs' POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Ah! This is it!" Blink yelled triumphantly, standing over a hole not much bigger than my waist. Dutchy had immediately dropped his book on the rocky ground and started reading.  
  
"According to calculations, he's right," Well, at least our tour guides are efficient. Pie Eater, Race, Dutchy, Blink and I un-shouldered our bags. We had decided not to make Charlie carry one.  
  
"Okay, we're going to send one person down first, then Charlie, and then order is unimportant," Blink stated, connecting himself to the harness.  
  
"I'm going first."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Okay, now, lower me down, really slow," Blink was harnessed and hooked to two ropes about the width of my middle finger. This didn't; however, seem to have much affect on him. He twirled and swung back and forth.  
  
"Give him the light sticks," Race said, handing the three small cylindrical items to me. I, in turn, cracked them and gave them to Blink. He tossed them, illuminating about three feet of the cavern and then falling God knows how far to the bottom. Suddenly, there was a soft, barely audible, click as they hit the ground. Lighting a space that would be of no use to anyone until they actually reached that point.  
  
"Well. At least we know it's got a bottom," Blink was clearly becoming the most optimistic about this expedition. He slid into the hole, and his whole perspective did a one eighty.  
  
"Guys.don't kill me," he whimpered. Charlie was doing her best to steady the rope; she looked up at him and smiled. When that kid smiles, she is absolutely beautiful.  
  
"We wont kill ya.intentionally," Blink swallowed and we began lowering him down. And down. And down.  
  
"What's that?" I questioned, hearing an odd metallic humming.  
  
"Oh God! His ropes!" Blink apparently couldn't hear us otherwise he would've said something. It wasn't until a few seconds later that we heard him scream. There was a sick thud and then nothing. No sound at all.  
  
"I'm going in," Charlie said, I love her bravado. It's great. She slid that skinny frame into the hole and gave us the thumbs up to go. After a few moments, we all heard a frantic "Stop!" in our heads. The brothers looked around like paranoid people.oh wait.they are paranoid people.  
  
"Yeah Charlie," I responded after we had stilled the movement.  
  
"I um, I found Blink," she said quietly, I stuck my head down into the hole and that got me yelled at.  
  
"Hey! You're blocking my light!" she yelled into my head. Yeah. That's going to leave a mark.  
  
"Anyhow, he's hanging onto one rope and he's unconscious. He's got a nasty gash," She's great if you want bad news.  
  
"If we lower him down, can you steady him enough?" Pie Eater questioned, going for the logical perspective.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Well. We don't really have a choice.  
  
"Let's do that then," We started all the ropes moving again. If seemed like forever when Charlie finally said she could see the ground.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Charlie's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
The second my feet hit the bottom, there was a brilliant flash of light. Like the cave its self had come into being. I could see. It was amazing. The walls were shiny and off white, stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere, sometimes even connecting.  
  
It really was a miraculous sight to behold. We didn't have any more fiascos, thanks to me. I sat by, gently nursing our unconscious damsel back to health. At one point, shortly after the last man (Dutchy) landed, he opened an eye (he's only got one.) and looked up at me.  
  
"Ma?" he whispers. Does his Ma wear black eyeliner and have multiple ear piercings? I'd like to meet his Ma.  
  
"Nah, it's me sweetie. No, don't try and sit up," Brilliant. The boy's given himself a concussion.  
  
"He WHAT?" Oh, perhaps I shouldn't have told Dutch that.  
  
"We can't continue with him can we," Specs said shaking his head.  
  
"He'll need to walk with someone," c'mon someone has to volunteer.  
  
"I'd do it," Pie Eater stepped forward, gently pulling the boy into a standing position.  
  
"Where exactly do we go from here?" He questioned, tossing Blinks arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Well, there's a hallway between two huge stalagmite formations." Dutchy trailed as we all began looking for the spot.  
  
"Like that one?" Race pointed across the way. Sure enough, that was the place.  
  
"Yeah, like that one," We headed over the hallway, talking in whispers for some reason unknown to me. I suppose we felt the need to be quiet, lest we cause a major rockslide or something nifty like that.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_ Blink's slightly hinged POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
He's dragging me along with the utmost care, not that I mind. It's rather sweet actually. I tried to hobble on as fast as was possible without stumbling. It may take me a while to figure that one out though.  
  
"Race! Stop," Specs let out an enraged whisper and looked back at his little brother, who was looking particularly innocent. I need to find out how to do that look.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything," I cant choose sides, I didn't see what happened.  
  
"Yes you did. You hit me in the head," We had stopped walking by now, and to ease my carrier's burden, I spent the time leaning against a wall. We were walking behind the pack, as not to cause any accidents.  
  
"N-" Race's words were cut off by the deafening roar of hundreds of rocks, falling from the ceiling of the cave, cutting us off from them.  
  
"Oh God, Race! Specs! Can you guys hear me?" Pie Eater began pounding on the "wall" separating us from our party. Nothing.  
  
"They cant hear you," I whispered.  
  
"What.what if they're hurt?" We slumped into sitting positions.  
  
"Charlie wouldn't let it happen. Ugh, there's no way we can move these rocks without injuring either side," I only speak the truth.  
  
"Great. So we're stuck in here," Don't sound so enthused.  
  
"We could go back out into the main chamber, if you're claustrophobic,"  
  
"I'm not," Ah. Well. That clears things up.  
  
"So, talk about yourself," We'd kill each other if we didn't get a conversation going soon. So, he begins telling me his life story, which is, yeah, pretty dull. But I love his voice. He has eyes like a cat, or something, they glow. It is kinda dark in here, we have a little light from the main chamber, but that's it. Spot would die laughing if he could hear what I'm thinking.  
  
But, Jesus, what's happening. It's like I've jumped out of my body and now I'm watching with no control. I crawl over to him and he cocks his head in that cute puppy dog fashion. NO! I'm screaming inwardly at myself but there's nothing more I can do. We simultaneously begin to lean in and there's an amazing electricity in the small space because our lips touch and it's like firecrackers. And for those five seconds I'm complete. All else is nothing. And even if it was something, I really wouldn't care all that much, because for five seconds its me and him against the world, as one being. Invincible. But like I said, it was only five seconds. And then he pushed me back.  
  
Quotes: (You get two!) - "I have seen the top of the mountain. And it is good." Beavis  
  
"This is a chicken farm." "And we're the chickens," Ginger & Babs- Chicken Run  
  
Buahahahah! Cliff hanger! Betcha wanna know what's goin on wif Blink and Pie.well guess what, I'M NOT TELLING!  
  
"All else is nothing," is a line from "They're not gonna get us" But Tatu. Sure they're Russian lesbians, but they make good music if you can look past it.  
  
And as always, read and review like I know you WANNA! 


	6. VI

Okay! Here's my other chapter. You'll finally get some of the fluff you were hoping for, and an unexpected visitor challenges our young heroes. I wanted to expose a softer side of Kid Blink in this chapter because it's obvious that all the newsies HAD a soft side. Charlie gets to be a bitch in this chapter because I'm- do I really need to elaborate on that statement? I don't think so. And btw, if you're ever on Fictionpress.net, read "Forsaken" By Chronicles Blink. It's a rippin' story.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Pie Eater burst out after he scampered away from me.  
  
"That was- I thought," Anger flashed before his eyes.  
  
"You thought wrong," he almost growled. If anything I was crushed.  
  
"What, but you." His eyes got colder than I had ever seen them, even when his parents died.  
  
"No," he grated, standing. He headed over to the wall of rock and began looking for a way to some how dig through.  
  
"It's no use," I whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled back. I had scared the hell out of him. I shook my head and slumped rather painfully against the wall.  
  
"You leant in too," I said exasperatedly after a few moments of strangling silence.  
  
" Bullshit," he spat back, flopping against the opposite wall.  
  
"You're scared!" I didn't want to yell at him, I'm rather impressive when I yell. I contented myself with raising my voice a bit.  
  
"Hell yes I'm scared! I'm stuck on the other side of the wall with a faggot!" I've been gay for three seconds, but that is something I will not stand.  
  
"Lest we forget you're one too!"  
  
"I am no such thing,"  
  
"You're scared! You're scared because Race isn't the weird one anymore! You're petrified that he wont be the only one getting funny looks any more, which removes your ability to blend in with the norm, which scares the absolute hell out of you!"  
  
"You're out of your damn mind," he mumbled staying where he was. I could tell I'd struck a nerve.  
  
"No, I'm right," I murmured in response.  
  
"I'm not gay," he said closing his eyes and tilting his chin defiantly.  
  
"Yes," I replied smirking, and remembering the aspects of the kiss, "you are,"  
  
"Am not," Well, that's maturity at its finest.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Race's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Told ya I didn't hit him. Specs and I sat on one side of the chamber while Dutchy sat on the other with his arms draped around Charlie.  
  
"God," she muttered, bolting up, "am I psychic or not?" she shed her arm warmers and focused on the top stones in the bunch, which wiggled slightly before slipping from its place. This process worked well until we figured out that she was wiped after every three stones. So it was a grueling process, but it worked.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Are too!" I shot back. If he could be a spoiled child, then we all could. He groaned and I merely smirked at him.  
  
"You wanted it," I whispered. He looked up at me and shook his head without saying a word. He wanted it.  
  
"I wanted it," Told ya so.  
  
"Jesus, I knew it'd be weird, coming out and all, but I didn't expect an earthquake," I murmured, realizing that the walls were slowly shaking, but then, in a storm of rocks fragments and dust, the wall separating the two parties broke. As Pie Eater moved his hand atop mine for a millisecond, I felt another wall topple.  
  
I looked back at him, smiled and then stood as we resumed our journey to save his brother. We walked continually downward at Specs pointed out along the way, but as Pie Eater put it, we were just going deeper into the hole.  
  
"Ah!" Race let out a pained squeak, "damn ceilings," and he wasn't the only one. Every once in a while one of us would pause and swear viciously. Suddenly, there was a burst of cold air and I felt cautiously the ceiling above me. It was gone.  
  
"Guys, we're in a chamber," two or three faced turned back to me and then we all hesitantly straightened.  
  
"Wow," It was pitch black in the room and no one could see anything.  
  
"Ah! Race!" Charlie shrieked.  
  
"I thought you were scared so I grabbed your shoulder," he said innocently. I heard the painfully audible crack of her smacking him.  
  
'That wasn't my shoulder!" She yelled back, suddenly, there was a small prick of light that I noticed off in the distance. And then there were two, and then they arose all around me brightening up the chamber.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Specs' POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I straightened my arm to see if I could touch one of the little light thingies. But my hand smacked something hard.  
  
"Guys, there's only one light, they're all mirrors!" Charlie said walking up to one.  
  
"Very good, female," A cold voice, thick with an English accent, echoed in the dimness. The one light grew until it was about the size of ones head and enough to light the entire chamber. Charlie was right; it was walled, and floored and roofed with mirrors. There was, of course the door we came through, but other than that, no visible exit. However, there was a new addition to the people in the room. Everyone suddenly went on the defensive.  
  
"Who are you?" Dutchy questioned, sensible thing to do.  
  
"I am Jack."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Jack's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
They always go on the defensive.  
  
"You wanna elaborate on that 'Jack?" the female among them spoke again.  
  
"Will you STOP calling me 'The female'?" she cried glaring at me. I considered her for a moment and she jutted out her chin defiantly.  
  
"Well, since you want a formal introduction, I am James Andrew Christian Kyler, the oracle of the amulet of Lykara, I'm assuming that is what you seek?" She was taming a moment to look at what I was wearing; leather slacks that contoured to my strong legs rather nicely and then flared out at the tops of my feet, and a black button up shirt with sleeves, the ends of which covered my hands and looked as if they'd been attacked by moths.  
  
"Yes, that's what we're here for," she murmured. The one who had spoken before looked the most diplomatic of the six, but I apparently intimidated him.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself, Jack," she's a quick one, she is. I merely stood in the center of my room of mirrors, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind my back, and head cocked in that way that made me look oh-so- obnoxious.  
  
"You want it then, do you not?" My hand slid unnoticeably into my back pocket.  
  
"Honestly, you're an oracle. You should at least know I'm psychic," Ugh. Females, they make things so difficult.  
  
"Do you have it?" the diplomatic looking one found his voice.  
  
"Well of course I have it," I love being an asshole. But, being locked in a cave until someone comes to relieve you of your duties will do that to a person.  
  
"Wait," the one with an eye patch started, taking a step forward. Oh, I'm scared, "are you human?" Funny you should ask.  
  
"No, actually, I'm a supreme being," whew, glad we got that out of the way.  
  
"Cut the mental wise-cracking bullshit. Are you going to help us or not," So difficult.  
  
"I will," I began as if I was calculating what I'd say next, "on one condition."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Conditions?" I questioned; he nodded.  
  
"What kind of conditions?" Pie Eater put forth.  
  
"My kind," He answered. Charlie's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Elaborate," Specs commanded.  
  
"You get the amulet if I get her," he pointed a Charlie and she looked at me with wide, pleading eyes.  
  
"No," Racetrack answered, walking forward to stand in front of Charlotte. Blink, Pie Eater, and Specs joined him.  
  
"You'll give us the amulet, of we'll beat hell out of you," Blink spat, glaring forward with his good eye.  
  
"Did you all fall asleep just before I said the words: Supreme Being?" Jack questioned as Dutchy's fingers intertwined with Charlotte's.  
  
"Listen," she stepped through her wall of boys, "If you give us the amulet, we'll take you home with us," Oh, you're kidding.  
  
"No, I'm not. It will keep our side of the bargain and we'll have him around if the amulet thingy screws up. Besides, he's a supreme being.that could work against the neo-nazis,"  
  
"We have neo-nazis?" Race asked, looking training his gaze on the back of her head.  
  
"They caught Mike and Joe coming back from a late night hunt and now they think we house gays as well as crack heads and loonies," She really puts it in perspective.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I had forgotten about the neo-nazis. I looked back at Pie Eater and he gave me a look that said 'We'll figure it out later' Charlie had apparently heard me, for she looked back for a fraction of a second before looking back at Jack.  
  
"I am rather impressive when I get pissed off," He placed a picture in Charlie's head.  
  
"Oh, what? You made a few fires, big deal,"  
  
"Hey. I rain down sulfur, there's a subtle difference," Note to self. Be nice to Jack.  
  
"But, I will accept your bargain," He pulled something from his back pocket, a leather string.  
  
"Its less-"  
  
"-Amulet-like,"  
  
"-Than we would have thought," Specs, Race, and Pie Eater took this time to put their two cents in. Or is it six cents?  
  
"Oh this isn't the amulet," he began, " the amulet is all around you as we speak. You see, one of these mirrors has a tiny crack outlining the amulet, it's your job to find it,"  
  
"Are you going to help us?" Dutchy questioned. Jack merely shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. I'm the Oracle, I just sit here and watch you," Everyone spread out, and the search began.  
  
Bad chapter, I know. But hey, we finally got some of our fluff didn't we? And you know you were picturing Jack Kelly in black leather pants with an English accent! Oh, and about the Neo Nazis, there will be lots of em, but there are two main ones. Enter Oscar and Morris. And about Charlie, she isn't "gothic" or "punk" in the stereotypical "I'm Avril and I'm a PUNK!" sense of the words. She's just different. And the part about arm warmers, lemme take you back to a little movie called Thir13en ghosts. Remember Matt Lillard's char? That kinda thing happens to our Charlotte. Don't worry about Spot, the crabby ol' turd will show up somewhere, I'm sure of it. Anyhow, continue on! And review!  
  
Chapterly Quote: "Man, if I had a penis, I'd go get laid," "Yeah, but let's do the next best thing!" "Lets Kill people! No, not you," Bartleby and Loki, Dogma 


	7. VII

[A/N]  
  
Spot: I suppose I should just go to sleep. It's not like I play a part in this story.  
  
Phoenix: Well that's just mean.  
  
Dutchy: You cut us real deep Spot. You cut us all real deep just then.  
  
Phoenix: Are you quoting Shrek?  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Pie Eater's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Haven't you checked that one already?" Jack chided, as Race scaled a mirror for the fourth time.  
  
"Yeah, but it feels funky," Race said, not looking up from his project,"  
  
"There's a much easier way to do this," Charlie said looking up.  
  
"Are you up to it?" Dutchy looked at her and she nodded wordlessly.  
  
"everyone, go to the door way," Blink pointed to the small area that wasn't covered with glass. Everyone filed in and looked away. Charlie strode to the center of the room and looked up at Jack, smiling like a child  
  
"Wanna see what I can do?" he nodded hesitantly and she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and there was a loud crash. Every mirror shattered and fell to the floor. Showering her and the divine being with shards; some as big as ones head, others the width of ones smallest fingernail. As the last shard fell, Charlie peered around the large area and noticed a faint glow in the sudden darkness. she strode over to it and picked up a shard that was perfectly circular.  
  
"Got it," She walked back to the center and grabbed Jacks arm before leading him and the rest of her party out of the tunnel. She handed the amulet to Race, who ran his fingers over the piece and could feel a slight humming in it.  
  
"Jack? Are you still back there?" Specs questioned, making sure he hadn't gone off on another route.  
  
"Yep, just enjoying the view," Charlie kicked him, and he swore. We met the light of the main chamber and Charlie smiled for what might have been the first time.  
  
"Ah, they're still here," she said, going over to the gear we had lowered down and picking through it.  
  
"You thought it was going to leave?" I questioned, looking at her with a quirked brow.  
  
"Well, if there's an oracle in here, lord knows what's in the rest of these chambers and hallways," she said grabbing a rope attached to a grappling hook. She tossed the bundle to Blink and told everyone to get out of the way. The hook fell short, and began its decent. We began groaning and Charlie shook her head.  
  
"Stop," I got the feeling she was talking more to us than she was the hook. But both stopped. The hook rose until it was clear out of the hole, and it landed in soft soil. Charlie told us so.  
  
I'll steady the rope," she said, "And you guys climb," Jack stepped forward and reached for the rope to go first. But then Charlie grabbed his shirt, sending him a glare.  
  
"Hold it blondie," She murmured, watching as, against my better judgment, began to climb.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Nice butt, ya bum! Ya wanna climb a little faster? Eh?" listening to Race's comment, I felt a momentary twinge of jealousy before realizing that was his brother.  
  
"Blink, you get to go next," Charlie sending me her attempt at a warm smile.  
  
"Yay," I muttered, walking to the rope and hoping that all my affairs were in order if I accidentally killed myself. I gripped the rope and memories from gym class and our teacher who had to've been a woman at one time or another. As I reached the top, I had a startling urge to ring a bell. I pulled myself into the sunlight with the help of Pie Eater. He really has got some nice arms. We began steadying the rope as Race poked his head through.  
  
"Aloha gents," He said smiling at the two of us. I was a new side of Racetrack. I saw happy Racetrack. Which made me hope, for Pie's Sake, that Dutchy is right. Speaking of, he was next out of the hole. It was an off silence between the four of us. There was something about having completed this together that brought us a little closer.  
  
"A lot closer in your case," I heard Charlie whisper into my brain. Specs climbed up and needed a little help shimmying out of the crevice. Next was Jack, which made me a bit nervous. Shouldn't Charlotte have gone first?  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Charlie should have gone first.  
  
I reached my hand in. I wanted to be the first one to touch her when she got out. She gave a sound of surprise and I noticed that the light had disappeared. The cave was now as dark and cold as it had been before we got here.  
  
But soon, Charlie's arm warmer clad hand closed onto mine and I stood, pulling her to safety. She turned and sent a smile around the circle. Pie Eater and Blink got extra big grins, and I don't know what that's about. But I don't think I really have to worry.  
  
I don't suppose I'll tell you about the extra odd looks and the other "Adam's family" remarks we received walking with our seventh. We boarded the plain and Charlie snuggled up, falling asleep against my shoulder. I would feel so horrible for her if I didn't know she was happy. And she is happy, when Spot isn't involved. Which is rare.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Spot's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Where are they?  
  
That's what I wanna know. Where the hell are they? I send a signal out to Charlie but she'd probably freak out and blow something up. I could sense the lot of them, but they seemed to be carrying something extra. It must have been the amulet that I was feeling.  
  
I was pacing around in the library, the blue room, the watching room, staircase hall, and every other room in the manor. Well, minus the blood room. I never go into the blood room. It used to serve as an infirmary (Which we moved to another room) and is where the tests were done on him and many others.  
  
They tell you Everett was crazy, but you don't understand. He was nuts with a capital N.  
  
He didn't just want to be the patient, he wanted to be the doctor. The blood room is where he reportedly performed 33 autopsies on people he had had murdered. There is a blood stain in the center of the floor from all the corpses he ripped up. I shiver to think about it. That room is locked because it's a proven fact that if you go in there, you die. We went through seven appraisers before we figured that one out. We aren't really sure how they die. Six out of seven we found in the middle of the bloodstain. The seventh is probably more gore than you want me to get into at the moment.  
  
I placed my hand against the door, and as always, I heard the screams. I, like Charlie, can pick up on past energies and trapped souls. Drawing my hand back and placing it into my pocket, I headed back into staircase hall and sat on the bottom step of Charlie's staircase. It was white and marble. It was also next to mine. I ran my fingers along the intricate carvings that some poor soul had spent hours on. They really were beautiful.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard the plane touch down. Charlotte was home.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlottes POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I could feel him waiting for me.  
  
Has he got nothing better to do?  
  
I'm still mad at him.  
  
We walked through the airport once again, and there were the rude comments odd looks etc. Dutchy had to restrain me from breaking one girls nose though I could hear him thinking she richly deserved it. We got to the parking garage and piled into the van. Dutchy was driving. This would be an experience.  
  
"So, who's this Colby guy," Jack said, munching on some honey-roasted peanuts he'd apparently stolen from a little girl on the plane.  
  
"It's his castle," Race said smirking. This got a laugh from most of us. 


	8. VIII

Phoenix- you never answered my question. Are you quoting Shrek?  
  
Specs-If you like pina coladas. *begins to salsa dance*  
  
Dutchy- And getting' caught in the rain. *also dances*  
  
Phoenix- Well, um.  
  
AVANTE!  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Spot's POV)_)_)_)_)  
  
They brought a friend. Oh yay.  
  
It was about nine o'clock at night when they came strutting in. Charlie looked a little drunk, but I guessed that she was merely tired. I lead them into the doorway and Race held up a small, shiny circular pendant on the end of a leather thong.  
  
Good. That's over with.  
  
I assumed it had begun to rain. The entire entourage was soaked, and Blink had a nasty gash on his forehead. But all seven of them looked terribly pleased with themselves and hopefully this means I can get those three out of my. wait, seven? Another stood with them. He had longish blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was clad in black leather and had a face that I couldn't help but recognize.  
  
"The names Jack," he said striding to the center of staircase hall like he owns it, "This is a nice pile of bricks you got here," Pile of bricks? That insults me.  
  
"Don't you mean James?" I said, cocking my head to the side and peering at his back. I had finally placed the face. He whirled around and I suddenly realized that everyone was looking at me. I turned ever so slightly, and pulled my hair back, revealing my ears.  
  
"Bloody hell." Jack whispers, "Colby Spot Conlon! Where the hell ya been, ya bastard?" we shared a friendly hug, and then Charlotte cleared her throat a bit loudly. Too loudly, if you ask me.  
  
"I didn't ask you," she began defensively, "So do you wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" she can be so difficult.  
  
"Me and James here, we go way back!" Seriously, we do. I've known him since I was just an itty bitty elf-let.  
  
"Where'd you meet him," Race questioned, replacing the amulet around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, elves and supreme being, oracle, whatevers don't just go running about, do they?" Specs added thoughtfully.  
  
"I ran into him when he was running away, actually," Jack answered. Oh God. Not the runaway story. I elbowed him and quickly put a shield on my thoughts.  
  
"Running away?" Charlie quirked a brow. She's smart girl, "when were you running away?" Jack regarded her curiously for a moment and opened his mouth.  
  
"Well-" He would have continued were it not for three factors: me, slapping my hand over his mouth, Mike and Joe racing in, closing the doors and leaning against them; and the gunshot going off in the front yard.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Pie Eater's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Damn it!" Spot and Blink yelled simultaneously, both striding to the doors. Charlie swore softly and Dutchy groaned.  
  
"What's going on?" I whispered my question to Dutchy who looked at me apologetically.  
  
"D'you remember the Neo-Nazis Charlotte was talking about," I swallowed and nodded dumbly. He merely jerked his head towards the door.  
  
After a matter of moments, we all stood posted in front of the door with some sort of weapon. Spot had a rifle; I held a pistol of some sort, as did Jack, Dutchy, Blink and Race; Specs had been given a crossbow; and Charlie had herself. Mike and Joe sat drenched near the staircases at the back.  
  
Spot swung the doors open and out on the gravel driveway stood two lines of men. The back line with four, the front with two. They all held a gun of some description. One of the two in the front line stepped forward and Blink looked down at me reassuringly.  
  
"That's Morris Delancy, he's their 'leader'," I knew Morris from school. He was a tall kid with dyed black hair and a thick black hoop in his left ear. He always wore black clothing with some demoralizing slogan, or his favorite, a swastika. His second in command, Oscar, and he had a nasty reputation of beating up anyone who crossed them and wasn't a heterosexual, white, male.  
  
"What do you want Delancy?" Spot roared. Morris waved his pistol dismissively.  
  
"You're harboring fags, Conlon," he said in the tone of one explaining that two and two was four. Blink clutched my hand and I smiled weakly at him.  
  
"You're lucky we didn't come for that wicca you've got hiding behind you," Oscar stepped forward and gestured to Charlie. Who sprang forward, only to be stopped by an outstretched arm from Spot.  
  
"Just bring 'em out here, Colby, we'll beat hell out of them and then you can have them back," Morris continued. I had a look back at Mike and Joe, Mike was pacing and Joe was sitting on Charlie's bottom step, shivering.  
  
"The disembowelment of others isn't a good hobby, ladies, perhaps you should take up knitting," Charlie, gun conveniently stowed in one of her voluminous pockets, bowed under Spot's arm and took a step out onto the stone porch.  
  
"Charlie! Get back in!" Spot hissed, tugging on her shirt. She merely took another step forward and hissed back.  
  
"I'm not scared of them," She took another step out into the rain.  
  
"Look lady, how does this work for you? You can come out here and insult us until our ears bleed, but you aint gonna kill us so you've really only succeeded in pissing us off," Morris called out to her, firing a shot. Charlie narrowly dodged it and I saw her wince. Spot nearly pissed himself.  
  
"Jack," The only reason I know that's what she said because he took a few steps forward, heading into the rain himself. She whispered some immaculately thought out plan into his ear and from the way she spoke, I assume that he has some telekinetic abilities too. He nodded and walked back into the house.  
  
"What'd she say?" Spot questioned fervently. Jack nodded and looked back out onto the lawn.  
  
"She's one hell of a girl, Conlon," Jack answered. Spot repeated his question, "She's going to shoot him," Spot's eyes widened.  
  
"What? You don't think I have the guts to kick a little ass," she dug her hand into her pocket and gently pulled out the gun. Morris smirked.  
  
"Even if that gun was loaded, you wouldn't shoot me," he taunted, lowering his own gun.  
  
"What? You think it isn't loaded?" Charlie questioned, looking innocently up at him.  
  
"Of course it aint loaded bitch! You don't have the guts," he mocked her and somewhere I heard the sound of a pencil snapping.  
  
"Yeah it is," In a lightening quick movement, Charlie pulled the trigger, spun the pistol twice on her finger, and then pointed it at the Neo-nazis.  
  
"I got five more bullets left," she said hopefully. Morris fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Oscar had dropped to help them and Spot realized what she had done. This was carefully thought out. She had taken out the foundation, and now they would have to leave. After a few yelled curses, they drug themselves off elsewhere. Charlie stumbled into the house and it was then we noticed she had red blood streaking down her shoulder from a wound we later found on her scalp, just above her ear.  
  
"I had to do something," She slurred quietly as Dutchy and Joe lead her off to the infirmary.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Joe questioned. He held a square of guaze to the side of her head and couldn't resist the urge to lick his fingers afterwards.  
  
"Someone had to make them go away. Joe, we cant have them coming back to terrorize you every night," Joe nodded obediently as I went to work on the gash the bulled had made. 'It only grazed the skin!' she had said.  
  
"You cant always be the hero," I cautioned her as she hopped off the examination table and headed for the door.  
  
"I don't want to lose you that way," I whispered when everyone had left.  
  
[____________]  
  
AW! Aint that just the sweetest? It's B-E-A-utiful! Anyhow, my next chapter might take a while longer than usual to get posted, but FEAR NOT! I'm not letting this one fade into the dust! I swear! But I do need encouragement *hinthint* So be kind and take a millisecond to review!  
  
Two Quotes! "I suppose it was in the second grade when I caught my reflection in the back of the spoon and thought 'wow, Derek, you're really really good looking. You could do this for a living!'" "Do what for a living?" "Be really really good looking." Derek Zoolander and Matilda- Zoolander.  
  
"D'you feel sick, mate?" "yeah," "Perhaps you should try a bottle o' mushrooms," "Oh, I should." Me and a mate of mine. 


	9. IX

(_(_(_(_(Blinks POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Why don't you just appeal to them that you aren't what they say you are?" Specs questioned Mike and Joe the next morning at breakfast. Spot answered the question.  
  
"Well," he waved his fork, "we'd quite rather them think that about us, rather than know the truth," This of course makes sense. Spot cast a look at Charlie and she looked away.  
  
"Besides," Dutchy continued his thoughts, "Morris has been after Charlotte for years," Spot nodded. It's true.  
  
"Oh," Specs said, taking a bite of ham.  
  
"Charlie," Spot began. Everyone looked up, except Charlie that is. Why is it that I suddenly feel a lecture coming on?  
  
"We never did get to talk about what happened last night," Charlie merely stared down at her food. Tension rose in the room like oncoming fog.  
  
"Charlie," he repeated himself once again and Charlie didn't move. She was a pro at sitting, unflinching, under his glare. I've got a tolerance like a dinosaur and I cant do it. He repeated the name once again; this time there was anger behind the volume. Charlie looked up at him.  
  
"What?" she snapped. Dutchy's eyebrows flew into his hair and Joe dropped his fork.  
  
"You're not listening, that's what," Spot spat back. Charlotte merely glared at him.  
  
"You almost went out there and got yourself killed," Mike reported as if it was something no one else knew.  
  
"It was me or it was you," Charlie dropped her fork, ignoring the eyes upon her.  
  
"That's not true," Spot voice rose an octave and I heard Joe snort.  
  
"Perhaps we owe her a thank you," Joe began, speaking over his friends, "she did, after all, go out there for us. And then she made them leave for us, and did you see the look on Morris' face when the bullet shot through his skin?" A few of us laughed and Mike looked indifferent.  
  
"Still," Spot will never let this lay, "what if we had lost her? Would it have been worth it? Would you have still thought she did the right thing?" Oh, so he thinks it would be Joe's fault. My turn to talk.  
  
"I think we're blaming the wrong people. It shouldn't be Mike or Joe or Charlotte on the receiving end. It should be the third reich for setting up camp on our lawn," That'll teach them.  
  
"He has a point," Race remarked. Thanks little guy. Thanks an ass load. Spot shook his head and left.  
  
"Why didn't she kill him?" I recognized the new voice at the table as Jack's. Charlie regarded him thoughtfully.  
  
"I cant," she mumbled, as if it were some elaborate excuse. She then shoved herself back from the table and headed into her room. That's what she does all day; she walks into the library once a week and then into her room with a stack of books. I suppose it's because the wants to know as much as Dutchy. That guys a genius.  
  
Sooner or later, everyone has retired and Pie Eater and I are the only ones left at the table. We take a moment to smile and each other and then go up to my room to talk. As we walk up the staircase, Charlie is in her telltale lotus at the top of her stairs, reading away.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Joe's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
At the back of staircase hall, there is a different staircase; a staircase that forks, and leads downward. Take the right stairs, and you get to the watching room, the blood room, and the weapons room. To the left, are my and Mike's rooms. I stepped into mine. I rather like it. The walls are painted a dark navy blue, (My favorite color) and my bed is a small twin with crisp cotton sheets. What? Did you think I was going to tell you it was a coffin? No way.  
  
Opposite the wall with the bed, there is a door leading to a room containing every weapon imaginable; bombs, guns, arrows, crossbows, swords, staves, everything. We've got it all in the weapons room. I stood in the center of the space for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. I walked over and sank into my bed before falling into a fitful sleep full of memories from yesterday.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Race's POV)_)_)_)_)  
  
After breakfast, I stalked up to my room to think.  
  
Well, now that I have this amulet, I can lead a normal life. And I kind of have Spot to thank for that, although he'd deny it in a federal court of law I think. I sat on my bed, leaning against the wall.  
  
Where do I go from here? Where can I go from here?  
  
Dutchy told me lots of stories about griffons, and about himself before he found out he could mandate his changes. He sounds exactly like me. Then I turned the conversation over to Charlotte and he just looked away. I think that means something. I mean, it has to be hard for her to be the only girl in a house of boys. There has to be something wrong with that.  
  
Yay! That's another chapter! I'm updating as fast as I can! Swear!  
  
Quote: "Who's he?" "Well, he must be a king," "How d'you know he's a king?" "Well, he hasn't got shit all over 'im"- Monty Python 


	10. X

WOW! Chapter ten! *looks at her puny number of reviews* WHO CARES! If you write it.they will come.  
  
EXREME CLOSE UP! Wooowoowoo!  
  
Ahem. sorry.  
  
About FACE!  
  
(_(_(_(_(_Charlotte's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Charlotte!" The frantic whisper woke me up. I tiptoed to the door, fully expecting to see Dutchy shaggy head. Oh. It's Jack.  
  
"What in the hell do you want?" I began. Looking over my shoulder at the clock, "It's three in the morning!" He made the mistake of grabbing my bare hand, and then it happened.  
  
Everything that ever happened to him, I saw. Every pain he suffered, I felt. I saw creation and destruction several times before the creator eventually got it right. And then, in a second's breadth, it stopped. I forced myself back from him, gasping with the effort it had taken to force him from my head. He stared at the ground as I began to remember what I had read about supreme beings and their births.  
  
"And thou shalt now arise from death and become something more, for thy deeds are selfless, yet thy time hath stopped," I began reciting the baptismal decree, Jack joined in, "for only he who shalt parish in thine committing of an act worthy of supremacy, shall be brought up from the ashes," I peered at him and he stared back apologetically. Jack reached to steady her and she backed away from him.  
  
"I. I'm sorry, I forgot," he mumbled. I turned away from him, walking to my nightstand and tugging on a pair of black arm warmers. I then walked back to Jack, and for some reason, I held my arm out; like an offering to him. He took my wool-laden appendage and led me down to the dining room. I wasn't actually sure why I followed him. But hey, he's a supreme being. He can't be all bad.  
  
We walked, stopping in the dining room. He placed me at one end of the table and walked to the other.  
  
"You cant control it can ya?" Don't ask me how I knew exactly what he was talking about. I nodded dumbly.  
  
"I can teach you," he whispered in his slightly distorted, cocky, English tone.  
  
"I killed him," I whispered. I haven't the slightest idea why I'm telling he this, but I feel that he should know.  
  
"I know," was the simple reply. He couldn't keep his arrogance out of his voice, but if he was going to teach me, I was going to let him.  
  
"First, I'm going to show you how to keep intruders out," Spot will kill me for this.  
  
"Charlotte, Spot wont figure it out for at least a few months," I looked up and there he stands, tapping his temple.  
  
"Alright, now I'm going to sneak my way into your thoughts and you're going to force me out," he reported. I felt something, like a whisper you couldn't exactly decipher, or a breeze you didn't really know if you'd felt or not. It was Jack.  
  
"Focus," he commanded aloud. I imagined a nuclear bomb going off and sending out waves like ripples on a pond. Then the whispery feeling was gone.  
  
"Good," He nodded, "Now you need to learn to be quieter when entering peoples heads," Me? Loud? Since when?  
  
"Since now," he was in my head again, I hadn't even noticed him there. Sneaky little bastard.  
  
"That's my point, dear. You sound like your crashing around in a person's head. Sure these novices might not notice you, but anyone with even pathetic psychic training'll be able to hear you," I glared at him. Who does he think he is?  
  
Suddenly a pain shot into my head so sharp I thought my forehead would split. I let out a cry of pain and dropped to my knees. And then it stopped. I looked up a Jack, my eyes wide and wet. His face was clear of any emotion.  
  
"I hate you," I whispered. He nodded.  
  
"Now this time, don't just fall over. Try and block it out," I stood shakily. This time I felt it coming on; like a tidal wave. I tried desperately to block all of it out, to just make it go away. And it worked.  
  
"Good. But I'll remind you, it wont always be that easy," Easy?  
  
"Now you can sense the pain because you can feel it. But can you sense me if I try to sneak in there and read your thoughts?" he was suddenly standing next to me, placing a pointer finger to both my temples. I nodded and then silenced everything. I stood like a board wearing pajamas. Nothing moved, and no noise was made. I thought I heard that faint whispery sound and thought I'd show him. With all the force I had for the moment, I forced him, bodily, out of my head. He flew to the floor and I couldn't help looking quite pleased with myself.  
  
"Good," he muttered, clambering to his feet, "We'll continue tomorrow," he walked off and I mentally smacked his butt. He whirled around and I gazed at him innocently.  
  
"What?" He shook his head and walked off.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_Jack's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
That girl is a trip.  
  
I walked up to my room relishing in her sudden playfulness. And then, unfortunately, reality set in. Spot knows me. He's never let me have her. Opening the door, I peered around the room I'd been granted. Everything was geometrical and black or silver. I suppose it suited me. That Blink guy can tell lots about people, though I'm not sure why. He's just a mere Cyclops.  
  
And Dutchy, he's madly in love with Charlotte and everyone sees it but her and him. He's a really smart guy though. When it comes to creatures of the supernatural genre, he knows his shit.  
  
Spot is just as stubborn as he was when I met him. He was running away. He wont let me tell anyone the story of why he's here, but then again, they'll figure it out sooner or later with or without my help.  
  
I don't really have an opinion of the vampires yet. The shorter and thinner of the two, Joe I think, keeps mostly to himself, but I think he'd open up to Charlie if she asked. The taller and more muscular one is just like Spot. He doesn't trust anyone, including himself.  
  
And then, there's the humans: Racetrack doesn't know half of the power that amulet harnesses. He has no idea what he can do now that he mandates his changes. But I suppose that's for the best; Specs is different. He's almost like Dutchy in his knowledge, but it's all very logical. If you cant see it, it isn't there. Well, screw that philosophy. I can make myself invisible; And then there's Pie Eater. There's some sort of connection between he and Blink, but I cant really sense what it is.  
  
Ten freaks, all picked to live in a house; work together and show what happens when supernatural creatures stop being polite and get real. The real world, Hell. I laughed myself to sleep.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_Spot's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
By the time I got down to breakfast, everyone else was already there. Charlotte looked ready to pass out in the middle of her fruit salad. Good. Perhaps she spent the evening agonizing about how to apologize to me. Hmph.  
  
"Pass the bacon, will you?" I looked up and realized the voice was Jack's, and judging by the position of the bacon, he was talking to me. I passed it and got some scrambled eggs for myself.  
  
"How did everyone sleep?" Joe questioned. The only reason either of them are here is because there are no windows in the dining room. Vampires need only one thing to survive. They may eat for pleasure, but they really don't need it.  
  
"Good," Jack replied brightly. I noticed Charlotte glaring at him.  
  
"It was nice," Race murmured.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure it was nice once Dutchy quit telling you fairy tales," I saw Dutchy's cheeks burn and Race's eyes narrowed.  
  
"They weren't fairy tales," he countered. Yeah, kid, sure they weren't.  
  
"Oh shut up and eat," This was Charlie. I opened my mouth to speak again, only to have a watermelon cube shoot over my head.  
  
"Oh its on now," I gave that deadly whisper I'm so good at. And without warning, the entire table erupted into our first ever food fight. Jack and Charlotte were cheating, putting up shields to keep themselves clean. Blink and Pie Eater were hiding under the table, and I stood atop it, dodging the occasional flapjack.  
  
Mike sat in his chair, still daintily sipping from his goblet. I couldn't resist the urge and flung a bowl of syrup all over him. He let out a roar and then we really launched into it. Food was flying every-where and no one, well, except Charlie and Jack, was clean. Finally, when our entire breakfast had been broken down too small to throw, we stopped, sat, and laughed. I think that's the longest anyone in this house has gotten along.  
  
"I'll do it," I mumbled, rubbing my hands together and then snapping my fingers. All the mess disappeared, except for Mike's syrup. I couldn't resist.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
WEE!  
  
Shout ins-  
  
Falco- Wee! Well.I'm not actually sure on that one. I was kind of thinking about the actual Scooby gang. That's just me. And y'know what, I'm going to add Spike in here somewhere, just for you. Phoenix- Spike!Muse, get off your lazy bum y'lousy wanker! Be nice to your creater!  
  
Megabee- Monty Python is the best of Brit Com. There is no alternative! Yes, we're movin' as fast as I can manage, but I've got vacation coming up and, well, blah.  
  
Sung- Damn. That's a toughy.could it be Spot perhaps? But don't worry, we're ALL obsessed with someone, for me its Dutchy. But then again, that's me. And I'm crazy.  
  
Sureshot- Definitely. Thank you SO much for reviewing. You and everyone else have got to know how cool it is to hear what people think about my stuff. I need it, it fuels my wicked-cool imagination.  
  
Race- Ah! Y'heah dat! She cahahs about me!  
  
Phoenix- We all do. Now be quiet and stop interrupting my Shout Ins.  
  
Race- Aight. *trots back to work on his spaghetti sauce* 


	11. XI

(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlotte's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
So, in my dream I'm walking on this ledge, and no matter what I do; how small I try to curl up or how slow I try to move; I always fall off. And then I'm in that stupid graveyard again; the one where I was born. Freaky story, I know. My mom was visiting her (Fairly dead) mother and suddenly went into labor. And who in their right mind goes into a graveyard specifically searching for women giving birth?  
  
But anyhow, the graveyard. I'm standing there looking at tombstones; Mike's, Joe's, Blink's, Race's, Jack's, Spec's, Pie's, and Dutchy's. The weird thing is though; I can't find Spot's. I just can't. Then I hear something behind me and I always turn around. It's like I'm looking for trouble. (I know. Me? Looking for trouble? NEVER!)  
  
And behind me stand Morris and Oscar Delancey, and they're holding this twisted strangled Spot-esque corpse. They drop him and he disappears, then it starts to get weird. (-er) Morris picks me up and kisses me and then they carry me off somewhere to see these guys in weird black cloaks. Then I wake up.  
  
The last few weeks have been fine. We haven't had any real serious run ins with the Neo-Nazis or any weird transformations of the Griffon or Unicorn type. Well, there's the dream; but no one knows about that.  
  
The most interesting part was when Mike burst into my room demanding that I accompany him and everyone else to a club. And perhaps it's the whole being in an asylum think that makes me wig out, but am I not a little young to be gallivanting off to a club? I, of course, voice my opinions to Mike, who merely looks at me as if I've grown a third head. This is, however, entirely impossible, considering the fact that we all know spontaneously generating heads only generate one at a time.  
  
"You have to go. Jack says so," Yes. Jack is so the new authority I respect. Not.  
  
"We dug Jack out of a hole in the ground shouldn't we be giving him orders?" Mike shakes his head. Well personally I think the little shit should at least be grateful enough to not run around playing pharaoh. He does it all the time and it's really annoying.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)  
  
We walk into the club and I realize that Pie Eater is clutching my hand. I look up and can see why. This place is chock full of vampires.  
  
But then again, it's called the Blood Letter, so I suppose this fact is to be expected. We headed to the bar. (Yes, all ten of us) we filled every stool except one. Every one ordered their specific beverage of choice. I noticed two vampires who seemed to be pointing at as and whispering to each other. I pointed this out to Joe who was conveniently stationed next to me. He downed the rest of his screwdriver and nodded, passing the information down the line.  
  
Sure enough, about ten minutes later, the two stood and headed towards the bar. Spot and Jack turned on their stools as did Charlie and Mike. Those four were apparently assuming the job of ambassadors. I felt a sudden, gentle pressure on my hand and turned to see Pie place his cold appendage on mine. I nodded in what I hoped was a reassuring fashion.  
  
The two vampires were very different as far as looks. One of them had straight, longish, blond hair and cold, crystal blue eyes. He was tall and skinny, the veins in his arms stood out. The other was also tall and skinny, but he had longer brown hair and dark, welcoming, brown eyes. The brunette flashed a crooked smile, which no one but Charlie returned.  
  
"Oh, Michael, I'm insulted," the blonde remarked as a smirk sidled onto his features. Mike looked at him for a moment more and then his thin lipped, emotionless glance turned suddenly warm.  
  
"Taylor? Scott?" Mike stood and Joe whirled around. The four apparently knew of each other.  
  
"No shit," Joe began "we heard you guys pretty literally bit the dust years ago,"  
  
"Honestly Joseph, you of all people should have more faith in us," Scott remarked. Charlie elbowed Mike.  
  
"D'you wanna introduce us Michael," she put emphasis on the use of his full name.  
  
"Oh, this is Taylor," he gestured to the blonde, "and this is Scott," the brunette nodded.  
  
"I'm Charlotte," she murmured. Taylor took her hand and kissed it before falling into an extravagantly low bow.  
  
"Taylor Hale, at your service milady," Charlie couldn't help but blush at that remark. Spot cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh go sit on a pinecone," she turned and sent him a, in my opinion, well deserved glare. The conversation was loosened up from that point. However, while everyone else was dancing, Pie Eater and I sat at the bar discussing our relationship over the past weeks. We had kissed but once, however it seemed that there was a silent understanding between the two of us.  
  
We exited the club in the wee hours of the morning and surprisingly no one was more than tipsy. Pie and I held back and held hands. The trip home was virtually eventless except for the fact that I was wrong about the whole tipsy thing and Spot puked in the immaculately clean-cut lawn.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Specs' POV_)_)_)_)_)  
  
It was forty-eight minutes past two when I heard it. I know because I checked the clock.  
  
I heard running. But it wasn't footsteps inside; I could hear small feet flying through the wet grass at an astonishing speed. I crept from my room and walked down my staircase, and then to the door.  
  
"You heard in then?" Spots voice behind me scared the absolute hell out of me, but I nodded and shoved the huge door open, stepping out onto the lawn.  
  
"I bet Charlie can hear this," I murmured. No sooner had I spoken then she walked outside behind us with Jack.  
  
"What is it?" She questioned. Jack took her hand in a slightly reassuring fashion.  
  
"It's someone running," Spot replied, although I don't thing that's the whole answer, I really don't.  
  
"Its someone running," I repeated, "From something,"  
  
"Neo-nazis," We all heard Charlie's nearly inaudible whisper.  
  
Suddenly, a girl cut out of the woods, followed closely by six men, all roughly half her size. The girl darted behind me and I froze still. I felt, for some reason, that I had to protect her.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlie's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I wrenched my hand from Jack's grasp, fully ready to kill each and every one of them.  
  
"What's your business with her Delancy?" Spot called across the lawn. Specs turned and told her to be neither frightened, nor mobile.  
  
"She's our business," Oscar replied in an educated tone. Not.  
  
"She's on our lawn," Jack called back. She shifted and placed herself in front of Specs. Bad idea.  
  
"Well, then you can have her," Morris yelled, sending a bullet into her stomach. I winced as I felt it happen. And with all the force I possessed, I flung them all into the trees, hoping I split one or two of them in half.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_( Jack's POV_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"So, what do we do? We cant let her die," Specs murmured, having found his voice. I don't really blame the kid. His white shirt was already soaked with her blood. I saw her for the first time. She was a tiny little thing, with red hair and the darkest dark blue eyes I'd ever seen. Her skin was pale, her features fragile. Suddenly, I got a picture from Spot.  
  
"Can you do that?" I questioned. He nodded.  
  
"If we want her to live, it's our only choice," he murmured, placing a thumb and forefinger on either of her temples.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
*leaps off the cliff with everyone else* Well, that was intriguing. But last chapter, because of Race *glare* you were left without your quote. So once again, I give you two.  
  
Ma- "The good lord told be you'd be back,"  
  
Jessie- "Yep, she's still talking to Jesus,"  
  
Frank- "Yeah, well, what bothers me is that he's still talking back,"  
  
Frank, Jessie, and Ma- American Outlaws.  
  
Bill- "Well see, the Younger James gang is confusin'. Say we go in to rob a bank and we yell 'We're the younger James gang!' Folks'll be thinkin' 'is there an older James gang? How come we aint never heard of the older James gang?' Instead of puttin' their hands up.  
  
"God. Are we even related? Is anyone listening to me? Hey listen, if I shoot you, and then I shoot you, there's no competition!"  
  
Bill Younger and someone else. I can remember his name. But he was Jessie's cousin. 


	12. XII

(_(_(_(_(_(_(Spec's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Her eyes, those beautiful, blue eyes, opened.  
  
And then she screamed.  
  
The ten figures huddled around our eleventh suddenly shot back. I looked at Spot. She was officially his problem. He reached down and placed a comforting hand on her forehead. She struggled away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she warned. After a few moments we were all standing, she was in attack mode. That was obvious.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you," I murmured. She looked at me for a moment.  
  
"I remember you. You protected me!" I nodded.  
  
"My name's Specs," repeated my gesture and held my gaze for a few moments.  
  
"And you are?" Spot questioned. He wastes no time, that one.  
  
"My name's Adrienne," we went around the circle, introducing ourselves. It reminded me slightly of a twelve step program.  
  
"My name's Spot. I saved you," He flashed a big cheesy grin. Adrienne tucked her hair behind her ears and screamed again.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Spot's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
That girl can SCREAM.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" Well, I should think that would be obvious.  
  
"I turned you into an elf," she gave me an inquisitive look. Well, I ran the words together and talked way too fast, but still.  
  
"You what?" People need everything spelt out for them. I swear.  
  
"I turned you into an elf." I said this impossibly slow.  
  
"That's impossible," she let out a hysteric laugh, "elves don't exist," Oh now that's a bit harsh. Rather insulting, really.  
  
"I beg to differ, my friend," I turned my head so my ears were quite obvious as opposed to when they were merely quite visible.  
  
"This cant be happening. There's no such thing as elves!" she mumbled. Denial is not just a river in Egypt.  
  
"Why were those guys chasing you," Pie Eater questioned.  
  
"Them? Oh, they have some crazy notion about me being a wicca," This chick is getting on my nerves.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" she questioned suddenly looking quite forlorn.  
  
"Well, he could have let you die," Dutchy put in, I saw his hand grasp Charlie's. Well, that's something I shall definitely investigate.  
  
"Why didn't you?" she yelled. Oh, that's torn it.  
  
"Listen. I spent half my energy saving your ass and I suppose I could just kill you, but I'm to damn tired. You're alive, and you're an elf. Get used to it," Charlie sent me something along the lines of "calm down"  
  
"Adrienne," she began diplomatically, "If I were to tell you that we're all a little weird, would you believe it?" her eyes darted to Specs and back, but Charlie's a damned battle axe if I ever saw one.  
  
"Yes, even him," Adrienne closed her eyes in a frustrated fashion and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She was obviously trying desperately to understand and take it all in. I almost feel bad for being mean.  
  
"Being an elf is really a gift," Dutchy spoke for the first time and Adrienne looked to him.  
  
"It is," Specs continued, "you have gifts. Like, telepathic abilities and stuff," Stuff? This really is getting to me.  
  
"What other stuff?" she questioned, seemingly swallowing the rest of her tears.  
  
"Well," this is, after all, my territory, "Immortality for one; and you get elemental powers depending on your specific element. You have an element that's especially for you, but you can work on others," She nodded and then wavered slightly. Jack steadied her.  
  
"Personally, I think we all need a rest," Specs lead her off to one of the more delicate staircases, the one next to his. Then, thankfully, we all retired to bed to sleep. And believe me, I need my sleep.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Unknown_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"The solstice is one week away and we must spill the blood of a virgin on the sacred grounds worship the ancient ones,"  
  
"You speak as if you've someone in mind, brother,"  
  
"I do, brother, I have someone perfect in mind, but she may be slightly difficult to get to. The person I have in mind has an. interesting defense system on her,"  
  
"What kind of system, brother?"  
  
"Brother, it is a mix of who and what that I think will make her hard to get to, but I think the master will very much enjoy breaking her. And if all else fails, my brother, then we shall merely use her up and release her back into the world a broken soul. But if we were feeling true to our nature, we might just keep her,"  
  
"Indeed brother, we might,"  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Flashback)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"No. please," the whimpered plea fell on deaf ears as his hand slid gently under the fabric of her shirt.  
  
"Michael, Michael please stop," she tried desperately to inch away from him, but with his entire weight atop her petite frame, there was little she could do. He laid frantic kisses from her collarbone down. His touch was no longer gentle. He ripped furiously at her jeans, trying to unzip them. She curled up towards him and tried to push him away. He merely shoved her back down.  
  
Then she lost it.  
  
Plunging her nails into his bare back in a less than seductive manor, she propelled herself from the couch and stood looking at him. His eyes were wild with passion and longing, quite petrifying if you asked her. Her eyes were wide with terror, but were slowly, ever so slowly, narrowing with fury.  
  
"You hurt me," she accused, bringing a hand to the back of her head. He reached his hand to his back and pointed out to her the droplets of blood on his fingers.  
  
"You hurt me back," he muttered as if the entire ordeal was her fault.  
  
"Oh, he bleeds," she began, "it was better than just letting you rape me! I thought you cared!" She yelled at him. It was another one of Michael and Charlottes famous fights.  
  
"Girlfriends aren't supposed to think!" he yelled back, standing up.  
  
"Well, then perhaps I don't need to be your girlfriend anymore!" She yelled, jerking her head towards the door, "Out,"  
  
"No one breaks up with me Charlie, don't be stupid," he stood and pulled himself up to his full height of 6'2; a whole foot about her.  
  
"Out!" she yelled once more. She was done with it. She walked to the large bay window and looked down on the streets. Ah, the joys of having rich parents and a nice apartment. He followed her to the window and took hold of her arm. At that time, she shrieked "out" at the top of her lungs, both mentally and physically. He stumbled. Anyone would. The part she didn't expect was when he tumbled towards the window, ultimately falling to his death. Or at least, that was what Charlotte was told.  
  
Michael Lee Andrews was in a coma for three years.  
  
He woke up one year ago.  
  
That's when he decided to study Goashian Magic.  
  
He wanted her back.  
  
And this is how he would get her.  
  
(_(_(_(_(Race's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Breakfast with Adrienne today was quiet. Charlie wasn't there.  
  
"She sleeps in," Spot explained.  
  
Lunch at noon was quiet. Charlie wasn't there.  
  
"She's not feeling well," Blink suggested.  
  
Dinner this evening was quiet. Charlie wasn't there.  
  
"She's tucked in early," Dutchy mumbled.  
  
I went to Charlie's bedroom against Spot's orders.  
  
Charlie wasn't there.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Wee! Suspense! Drama! Another elf!  
  
Where has our dearest Charlie gone? Hm? Well, put the pieces together. If you can figure it out, I just might tell you!  
  
Chappy quote- "Damn. You know what I just remembered?" "The phrase 'Chicken Fingers' is misleading?" Tom and Daria - Daria: Is it college yet. 


	13. XIII

(_(_(_(_(_(Pie Eater's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
So much for never going to that bar again. My brothers made a bargain that they were going to stay home and watch Adrienne. Well, at least I had Blink.  
  
"Listen, we'll give you crosses and eau de holy water. Nothing's going to happen to you," Dutchy said tossing a large metal cross at me. I frowned at the silvery surface, but put it on, tugging it under my sweatshirt.  
  
"Just make sure you don't bump into anyone. You might start a riot," Spot said with a curt nod as we loaded into the van.  
  
The club had its same smoky appearance. If I weren't subconsciously thinking 'These people are going to kill me,' I might have found it cool.  
  
"What if they don't show?" I heard Dutchy question Joe.  
  
"They'll be here," Mike mumbled getting a worried glance from Joe. I think there may be something wrong with our favorite bloodsucker.  
  
"Well, what's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" I whirled around on my stool and saw that, thankfully, Taylor had found us. After a few moments, Scott sidled his way into the conversation we weren't having. We introduced Adrienne who still seemed to be in a haze.  
  
"So, Joe, where's your terribly attractive lady friend?" I had to hold Blink and Dutchy back. I noted that Spot was doing the same for Mike and Race.  
  
"That's actually what we came to talk to you about," Mike said seriously. Joe nodded  
  
"Do you know of anyone who'd be kidnapping girls?" Spot questioned. Taylor cast his eyes to the side.  
  
"Other than sadistic, raping, wackos, no," Scott looked up at the ceiling. 'He knows something' I thought.  
  
"The solstice," he murmured, "lots of groups will take a virgin and sacrifice her on the day of the solstice," He was met with blank and curious stares.  
  
"I was in a cult," he muttered, "Stop looking at me!" Taylor smacked his shoulder.  
  
"You gotta start bringin' up shit like that," he teased.  
  
"Well then, I think you guys should meet another friend of mine, and Mike's, and Joe's, and Scott's," he continued.  
  
"I don't think he'll be much help," Scott warned. Taylor ignored it.  
  
"Jordan!" he yelled above the music. Joe shook his head.  
  
"Jordan is Taylor's brother. Cocky little shit, he swears like nothin' else too," Just then, a borderline brawny fellow shoved himself from the masses. His hair was short and his eyes were dark caramel colored.  
  
"You called?" he questioned his apparently older brother, over whom he towered.  
  
"Whadda ya know about cults?" Taylor asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Just then however, Jordan seemed to notice us all sitting at the bar.  
  
"Holy shit, Joe? Mike? You ol' bastards! What the hell are ya doin' here?" Mike gestured to Taylor who was still actually in the middle of his question.  
  
"Cults?" Jordan calculated his words and then we explained to him the situation.  
  
"You see, our girl Charlie is missing. And we want her back, preferably un- sacrificed," Spot puts such emotion into his words. Not.  
  
"Well, if you don't know when she was taken, why, how, or by whom, and you have no idea where she might be. I would say your chances of finding her are about, one in a million," A more humorous me would have said 'So you're sayin' theres a chance?' But I am not in a humorous mood.  
  
"Thanks for the optimism pal," Taylor said, smacking his younger sibling in the chest.  
  
"Told you so," Scott mumbled. Taylor glared and Jordan whipped a small leather bound book out of his pocket. Dutchy looked interested in this.  
  
"Well, lets see, groups that celebrate the solstice with virgin sacrifices: Sadism, Vampires; not real ones. Just people who want to be, Real Vampires, Dark Priests, Black Faith, Devil's Ordinance, Black Magic groups, sometimes Neo Nazis who really get into it, Goashians. pretty much everyone," There are that many cults? Oh thank God for suburbia.  
  
"Well," Spot began, "this should be fun," Jordan shook his head.  
  
"Not necessarily," he countered, "you'd have to be Dorian Gray to get past some of these jackasses. There aint shit these people don't miss," he shoved the book back in his pocket.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help, I think," he made his way down the row, shaking hand after hand, but when he got to me, his eyes narrowed, and he refused to touch me. It was then I remembered. Hey! You're wearing a cross. He cannot touch you.  
  
"Oh, sorry man," the warmness came back.  
  
"Oh it's cool," he nodded at me.  
  
"Well, we gotta get back. Dutchy has researching to do," Spot said patting a rather flustered looking Dutchy on the back.  
  
"Research?" I heard him question as we left.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Dutchy's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Yes. Research," he said proudly, shoving me into the library. Luckily, my good pal Joe came with to keep me company.  
  
"What was that one he said? The one with the Devil in it." I was atop the longest ladder looking on the highest shelf of books. This was a shelf that no one looked at. It's a black cloud hanging over my library. It had books about every un-supernatural evil we would ever face.  
  
"Devil's Ordinance," he called up to me. Joe had been smart enough to write the names on a cocktail napkin.  
  
"Okay," I slid down the ladder and dropped a thick paperback atop the pile. Then the real work began. Then we started reading. Mike brought in a pot of coffee about two thirty, but I refused to rest. Even when Joe fell asleep with his nose in Black Magic Cults and drooled on the page, I pressed on because I knew someone had to save her. And no one likes her like I do. So why not me?  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Charlie's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I don't know where I am.  
  
The room is dark so I can't see, but I did feel something slither over my ankle about an hour ago. I remember I was sleeping and then I heard something so I woke up, I heard a familiar voice, and then I was knocked out, and I woke up here. I'm still in my pajamas, but I don't have my arm warmers, which may prove to be a bad thing.  
  
The door opens, but I can't see whether or not anyone is coming in. Like I said; too dark.  
  
"Sleep well?" there it was again, that familiar voice. Hatred seethed through my veins.  
  
"Ah, are we going to not be talkative? Are you giving me the silent treatment my dear? Well, it might be in your best interest to speak to me," I could see him now, he stood like a statue, towering above my petite form, coiled on the floor.  
  
"Why should I speak to him? You might ask. Well, the answer is simple, if you don't talk to me, I shall see that your death is particularly brutal," That voice. Damn it, where have I heard it before? He knelt down and reached out to me. I recoiled viciously from his touch and tried to make myself melt into the wall.  
  
"Now, now, now, dear. There's no need for that," I could feel his finger grazing across my face. Even his touch was familiar. He leant down once more and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to struggle away, but he held my head still. When he pulled back, I knew.  
  
"You," I breathed. He stood.  
  
"Yes Charlotte, me," The dream! The guys in their funny little cloaks! This is where I am! I rocketed up at him, but being so much bigger than me, he just shoved me back like a discarded rag doll.  
  
"I know about you Charlie. Now there's nothing you can do."  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Scott's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"D'you think they'll get her back?" Jordan questioned on our way home.  
  
"I don't know, they mi. sh!" We all stopped dead. I silently swiveled; something was clearly following us. There were five of them and two of our party couldn't see straight, let alone fight.  
  
"Em. RUN!" and we did. We ran taking corners and really not caring how royally lost we were becoming. Soon, we got to the outskirts of town with nothing to protect us. There was a large and oddly built building in the distance, that was going to be our destination.  
  
We put on an extra burst of speed, and yanked on the door. Good! The damn thing was deserted. At least, that's what I thought until the lights came on and two figures burst out of the library, one of them wielding a rifle. The other one was Joe.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Wee! So d'you know where Charlie is? Hm? I've decided to give Scott and co. a bigger part in this story. We always need extra sexy vampires. And the part about Dorian Grey, for those of you that don't know, is this invincible guy who has a painting that doesn't ages, while he does not. The only reason he's in there is because in "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" Stuart Townsend plays Dorian Grey, and I LOVE Stuart, so. y'know.  
  
"He who hesitates is a damn fool! Mae West said that!" "Yes well, she didn't hesitate and look at her! She's dead!" "No! Is she?" "I think so," "Do you?" Me and my brother.again. 


	14. XIV

(_(_(_(_(_(Taylor's POV)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Well, I must say that our choice of house is impeccable. It was pure luck that we decided to choose the house in which our friends resided.  
  
"So, who was chasing you again?" Spot questioned. They had recruited the entire household downstairs for a meeting.  
  
"There were five of them," Scott said, flopping down in a chair in the dining room. A look of slight recognition donned on Mike's face.  
  
"You don't think it was Delancy? Do you? He questioned, looking at Spot, who nodded.  
  
"De who?" Jordan questioned, his eyes on the new girl. Spot had told us her name was Adrienne but they didn't know anything else about her.  
  
"Delancy; Oscar and Morris," Spot began, "they're Neo Nazis and we think they've got our girl Charlotte,"  
  
"Um, pardon my interjection," Dutchy interjected, "But, uh, no. We don't," he straightened his glasses and Spots brow furrowed.  
  
"Don't we?" he questioned. Dutchy regarded him thoughtfully.  
  
"No, we don't. I'm fairly certain that they are too stupid to conduct such a ceremony. I'm partial to the goashians, actually," My brother, who had donned a baseball cap, tugged thoughtfully on the bill.  
  
"Good choice," he remarked. Dutchy grinned.  
  
"Anyhow, they're Neo-nazis, but we didn't think they knew about vampires and what not," Spot changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know, they might," Mike said, brushing a hand through his black and red spikes.  
  
"I think we should keep you guys," Racetrack gestured to my brother and Scott, "And you guys," he did a one eighty to point at Mike and Joe, "under covers for the time being," Mike looked horrified at answering to the guy, but you had to admit. It was a good plan.  
  
"He has a point," Way to talk Scott. Way to talk.  
  
So it was decided that we stay down in the basement with Mike and Joe, to which I have absolutely no objection.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Mike's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I have Kid Blink on the computer. That guy can find anyone and anyplace on that machine. I don't know how he does it. He damn well better find something on my Charlie. Otherwise I may be forced to hand him a body part. (No, not one of mine.) So an hour later he comes staggering into my room.  
  
"What did you find?" He pitches a paper at me.  
  
Damn. These guys are high profile! They have a map to their "Temple" which is probably where they're hiding Charlie. And this means we must go and get her before the solstice. The solstice is, lets see… I looked at my calendar. Oh, the solstice is on Friday. Today is Thursday. This is good.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Kid Blink's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
A rescue mission! Oh joy! Pretty much everyone in this house would do anything for Charlie. I don't necessarily get why, but everyone loves her. It's crazy. But anyhow, by the time I got back to sleep, it was time to wake up for breakfast. Thanks Mike; thanks a whole heap.  
  
"We're going on a rescue mission this evening," Mike was telling us. Or, well, them.  
  
"All of us?" Adrienne questioned.  
  
"Yes, all of us. Jordan," who was shoveling food into his mouth for some crazy reason (Vampires needn't eat) "said we'd have to be Dorian Grey and that's what we'll do," Profound. Very profound.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlie's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I questioned Michael as he sat down in my new "dungeon". I had been moved and now am being held captive in an extravagant room. We sat on the bed, me clad in the new clothes that had been given to me in a freak hospitality accident.  
  
"Because we need a virgin and you need a lesson," he replied simply. I shook my head coyly.  
  
"What makes you think I'm still a virgin?" His hand shot to my breast. I couldn't help it, I gasped. He withdrew his hand.  
  
"You're a virgin," he stated plainly.  
  
"They told me you were dead," I reported to him for no actual reason. I mean, really, what did he care.  
  
"Well, that was a lie, obviously. I'm much harder to kill than that," You cocky little…  
  
"Personally I thought I'd blown up your brain, being as small and fragile as it was," Ha! Take that! He slapped me. Touché.  
  
"I'm leaving, but before I go, you need to put this on," He tossed a gown onto the bed. It was beautiful, I'll give it that. It was black lace based on red satin. (It was terribly low cut and caused me to look down at my own chest and calculate whether or not they'd fall out.) It had a corset top and a long, straight skirt, with a train; the sleeves were only lace and they fluted out at the wrist.  
  
"Well? Come now, don't make me change you myself. Mind you it would give me no displeasure," That's it. Seething, I turned and pulled off my clothing, before tugging on the dress.  
  
"That's better," I heard him whisper as he slammed the door.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
WEE! I'm thinking I might end all my chapters like that. With the "wee!"  
  
Anyhow, I am SO sorry that it took this long for this story. You see, I was rushed to the other side of the country for a funeral. My uncle had died of brain cancer. But I shall try my hardest to get my chapters out to the public! Chocolate covered newsies for my reviewers! Wee!  
  
This chapter, in it's entirety is dedicated in loving memory to John Thiel.  
  
"This song will become the anthem of your under ground you're two floors down getting high in the back room If I flooded out your house Do you think you'd make it out  
  
Or would you burn up Before the water filled your lungs  
  
And At your funeral I will sing the requiem  
  
This song will become the anthem of your under ground you're two floors down getting high in the back room If I flooded out your house Do you think you'd make it out Or would you burn up Before the water filled your lungs  
  
And At your funeral I will sing the requiem I'd offer you my hand It would hurt to much To watch you die,  
  
And you can bet When we mourn the death of you that night They'll lay me on the dinner table I will be the pig  
  
With the apple in my mouth The food that celebrates your end  
  
And At your funeral I will sing the requiem I'd offer you my hand It would hurt to much To watch you die,"  
  
At your funeral- Saves the day 


	15. XV Pt 1

Pt. 1  
  
[This chapter, because it gets kinda momentous, will be a chapter in two parts. ]  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Adrienne's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I don't want to be here. I really do wish they'd just let me die. Life would be much more simple.  
  
My name is Adrienne Banks, and I live in a house with five vampires, one elf, a Cyclops, a unicorn, and griffon, and three two completely normal people. Well, I think they're normal. I feel like part of the Scooby gang or something.  
  
This is how it happened.  
  
Okay, so I'm just walking along, minding my own. And these guys come up behind me and feed me this riot act about me being Wicca so, yeah, I ran away, I ran like hell. I thought I was a goner before I saw that house. I ran up there and skidded to a halt behind the one with glasses. He was the only one that looked like he could protect me, but wasn't armed.  
  
And what did I get for that? Huh? I got a bullet to the stomach. It would have killed me too, had Spot not intervened. And so now they're keeping me prisoner here instead of letting me go out into the world. So I might as well be dead for all the good they've done me. Well, there is a bright side to this whole "I wish I were dead" thing. We're going on a rescue mission for someone. So, either it will kill me, or we'll find her and I'll feel a bit better. I don't know how she stood being the only female in a house full of supernatural men.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Anyhow, the second the sun began to set, we rallied in the dining room. Everyone was given a weapon, except Spot. (Something about not needing one, but instead, being one.)  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Specs POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
So, we're taking Adrienne with us on a suicide mission to save someone she doesn't know. Doesn't anyone else find that a trifle unfair? Well, anything for Charlie. That's like the household slogan around here. I don't really get it. Well, I mean, Charlie is a real nice girl, and she generally stays out of trouble. So why is this so big. Cant she save herself?  
  
"Because," Spot began, turning to glance at me, "You saw what Charlie did to five grown men. She couldn't do that with her caper. So they must be very powerful, thus negating any chances she has of breaking out," Well, that's understandable.  
  
"Damn right it is," Spot answered, sending me a smirk. He's okay.  
  
"Alrighty then, here's the plan," Dutchy began. Joe fired his pistol for silence and Spot decided to show off by stopping the bullet.  
  
"We're going to travel in a sort of box formation. We're gonna go in four ranks of three with Adrienne in the middle, 'case anyone decides to attack. Race is gonna bring his amulet, just incase he needs to beat someone up, so Joe, can you see too it that he's restrained if he looses control?" Joe gave a nod.  
  
"Well, we're going to try the most inconspicuous entrance. It really doesn't matter where we exit because they'll know we're there, hence the weapons. Okay, Spot and Adrienne, can I ask you guys to try and keep them away from us, more than try to hurt them?" Spot nodded twice for the both of them.  
  
"Vampires, please try and restrain your hunger," he said almost apologetically. "Charlie first, dinner second," more nods. " Blink, that brings us to your and my task. We're going with the aid of Spot and Adrienne to find Charlotte," he paused and took a breath, "Once we have her, we cant be stopped," There was assorted applause.  
  
"Oh, and mortals," I swallowed. "the trigger is your new best friend," Pie eater cast a worried look at Blink, who nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Now remember if it happens that someone doesn't come out, there's nothing anyone of us could have done to prevent it. What's lost is lost," he continued in a softer tone.  
  
"But if Charlie gets hurt, you're all dead," Mike said, picking up his rather impressive pistol and heading for the door. Oh thanks Mike. Way to be uplifting.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlottes POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
I've been moved again. I'm in this large hallway just sitting in a chair. There are doors; real, visible, unlocked doors. Ask me why I'm not running. Go on, ask me. I'm not leaving because frankly, I don't want to go back.  
  
There's nothing for me in that stupid house. Sure there's Spot and he brought me up, but he thinks he owns me. It won't change. There's Dutchy, but he wouldn't know a crush if it bit him in the tail. Blink thinks the world of me, when he thinks. But he's getting to be just like Spot. Mike is just an all around ass hole, and Joe. Well, I might actually miss him. I really think I will. The Race kid shows promise, and I don't really know about his brothers. I don't know Adrienne enough to pass judgment on her.  
  
I suppose you're thinking that I'm horrid and selfish, but at the moment, I have no choice.  
  
I lied. I've tried running away. There are guards behind each of those doors and I think about my friends. my family this way because it keeps me from breaking down into tears. If I were to do that, they'd only enjoy killing me more. And we do not want that to happen.  
  
Trust me.  
  
Oh, one of the doors is opening. Oh, it's Michael, my favorite person. Joy.  
  
"Ready to meet your maker?" he questioned, placing both hands on my shoulders and facing me squarely. Square this. I brought my knee up (which is a considerable accomplishment considering this dress) to his crotch for one last moment of glory. He grunted in pain and shoved me away, doubling over. I darted past him, but he caught me by the hair. I let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.  
  
"What?" he looked down at me, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't want to be sacrificed," I thought for a second about spitting at him, but considering gravity, I decided against it. He headed off down the hall.  
  
"Are you coming?" he chuckled because it isn't like I really have a choice. I shoved myself into a standing position and didn't bother dusting off my dress. Hell, they're going to get blood on it anyway. I followed out the door where Michael was waiting for me with iron shackles. You've got to be kidding me. Seriously.  
  
He (somehow) chained my feet to my stomach to my wrists to my neck. So, now, I feel like a mix between Dracula's bride and a member of the chain gang. Nice. So now he's tugging me along and I'm adding pet dog to my mix.  
  
"Do you accept that you are to be sacrificed in the name of Goashian magic?" he questioned me, quieting his voice and draining his tone of all emotion.  
  
"You're a dirty bastard and I hope you burn in hell," well, that's what I wanted to tell him. I, in stead, decided that I would keep some pride and remain silent throughout this whole thing.  
  
You see; I have grown up accepting death. Yes, I get upset when people die, but it is inevitable. I realized this the first time when my grandmother died. And now that Michael has decided to kill me, I don't think anything will stop him. Not even Spot.  
  
He looked deeply into my eyes like he did when we were. whatever we were before. I held his gaze steadily.  
  
"Do you realize that the path you shall now, willingly, walk will lead you to become a greater being?" This reminds me of a Korn song I used to listen to called "I did my time" There's a particular line in it that goes 'I am the one who chose my path.' Well, I haven't chosen to do this. Something needs to happen.  
  
And that's when I got scared.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_ Spot's POV_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
They have a fortress. I want a fortress.  
  
We crept out of the woods, (Well, Specs was dragging Adrienne, she didn't want to come. Something about gruesome death.) and there it was in all its Goashian glory. It was a castle to rival ours. So along we walked as quietly as possible. Well, Adrienne was making quite a racket.  
  
"Damn it girl! Come here," I grabbed her hand and Specs let her go with out a qualm. I think she's beginning to try even his patience the spoiled little thing.  
  
I lead her over to a very large tree. She glared at me skeptically and I just narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Now, I want you to get really mad at that tree," she looked at me like I was crazy. I live in an asylum and I'm an elf. It comes with the territory.  
  
"Why?" she questioned hesitantly, calming down a bit.  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just do it. Hate that tree with all you've got," I placed a reassuring hand at the small of her back and turned to see the entire gang just watching us.  
  
"Okay," she mumbled. Her eyes narrow and I could see her face get angrier and angrier. Suddenly the let out a war cry and there was a loud cracking.  
  
"What was that?" she questioned jumping back. I shook my head and lead her over to the tree, placing her hand on the trunk. It was splintered and broken and probably about to fall over.  
  
"Then why are we still standing here?" it took me a while to realize that I hadn't been speaking aloud and neither had she. It was purely mental. We scaled the rest of the grounds in silence, (my training must've taken it's toll) and focusing on a carelessly guarded back door, went inside.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	16. XV Pt 2

Part 2.  
  
[Ahem... WOOT!]  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlotte's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
They have a sanctuary. I want a sanctuary.  
  
I was led into this huge room, dressed to the nines. (Chained to them too.) They gave me a moment to gaze in awe at what lay before me. The entire chapel was completely covered with ivy and moss. There were large windows that at one point were probably elaborate, but were now glassless.  
  
There was a very intricately carved wooden alter at the front. Atop it sat what looked like a casket.  
  
"It is time for you to meet the master. You shall then join him for your eternal purpose," I held my head up high. There wasn't much else I could do. I was lead down the isle to the front. It was at this point that I realized every stone pew was full. This was no puny coven, this was definitely something bigger. Michael pretty much just threw me to the floor before the alter and the ceremony began.  
  
I would tell you what I said, but I don't speak Latin. I merely made myself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be when you're tied into a revealing dress, chained up head to toe, and about to be sacrificed  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(Spot's POV)_)_)_)_)  
  
We finally made it inside and I've had to hit Race seven times now for humming the mission impossible theme and ducking around corners with his gun. I even caught Blink doing it with his crossbow. We've run into a guard or two, but Mike is on a warpath like nothing I've ever seen. It's incredible. and slightly terrifying, but whatever.  
  
"Hey!" I heard him think the word long before he said it. We stood in a long hallway and a Goashian guard had just leapt up and was going to fight us with a staff. I fought down a laugh. There are thirteen of us and one of you. What do you then you're gonna do?  
  
Before this jabroni could even utter the words to curse us, Mike was on him like a pack of dogs on a three-legged cat. I saw Adrienne turn away. It isn't really the nicest of sights, especially when he gets into it. I shook my head. We walked through the door he'd been guarding and into yet another hallway. Okay, so perhaps I didn't want a fortress.  
  
Another hallway, another guard, another door. Through this door, however, there were stairs. So up the stairs we went. There was an extra long hallway here. But behind the doors I could here someone bellowing out in...  
  
"Latin," Jack and Dutchy murmured instantaneously.  
  
"Charlie?" I questioned mentally. Come on sweety, if you're there you gotta tell me.  
  
"Spot?" I heard the soft reply and felt the fear in it. It almost made me sick to think of what might have been going on in the room before us.  
  
"Okay, she's in there. When we get in there, I'm going to start showing off a bit,"  
  
"A bit?" Blink started sarcastically, I silenced him with a glare.  
  
"Any how, I'm gonna create a wind storm around us and that should protect is a s we get Charlie." And through the doors we went.  
  
It was like a movie or something. I walked cockily up to the doors and slammed them open. People started leaping up but I summoneed my tornado and none of them ever had a chance.  
  
"Charlie!" Dutchy yelled, running to the front of the room and breaking through the tornado which rendered my protection useless for he and Charlotte. She tried to rise, but being chained as she was, Dutchy had to help her. I calmed the tornado and then the fighting began. Jack and I were using all the psychic ability we possesed to keep ourselves and those around us safe.  
  
Joe launched into it. Joe does not launch into anything, that's Mikes job.  
  
I paused for a moment to shatter Charlie's chains. She looked up at me and smiled. Come to think of it that's the first time she's smiled at me since I took her in. She was quieter then. But she didnt need to say anything when I tugged her inside and out of the rain, her smile was enough.  
  
In a moments breadth as I was reminiscing I saw the arms wrap around her from behind and carry her out of my sight.  
  
I darted off after her. I ran past Adrienne, using the technique I had shown her with many of the Goashians. I ran past Race, pumping every other guy full of lead. But Charlie was somewhere screaming and that was what I concentrated on.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Dutchy's POV_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Thats when I heard the blast. It was like a bomb going off. People flew into the air, mingled with stone and wood alike. Charlie had snapped again. No one but Charlie, Spot, Myself and Jack knwe the power she possessed when someone really pissed her off. I whipped around to face the area. Charlie was standing in the center of a large crater that made up for depth with width.  
  
She was staring at a man laying mere feet away from her. He seemed unconsious. I rushed over to Charlotte to make sure she was alright and she seemed okay from my point of view. After what seemed like hours, all of our enemy lay bloody or dead.  
  
We werent without wounds however. Spot was nursing a nasty head wound and Blink was stumbling about after being hit over the head with a stone slab. Scott had a broken arm that I promised to see to after we got home. Jordan had a black eye and a split lip, Adrienne had hints of bruises coming out on her cheeks.  
  
The others rushed over to make sure she was alright. And she alive at the very least. Her dress which was obviously something she'd been forced into was torn and dusty, and mall trickle of blood came from the center of her bottom lip, not to mention she had a nasty cut above her eye that looked a day or two old. She smiled as best as she could at Race and his brothers. As she was turning to Adrienne however, I felt something was wrong. I raised my head and leapt in front of Charlotte. Thats when the steak flew into my chest.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Charlotte's POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Dutchy!" I screamed, falling to my knees. I got a picture from Spot, it was Michael, standing there and laughing at me. But I didnt care. All I want is for him to be okay.  
  
"Dutchy... Spot, can you help him?" He looked down ashamedly and shook his head. The tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them come. If I began crying then he would really be dead. And I wont let that happen.  
  
"Dutch, Nikko can you hear me? Oh, I'm so sorry," I swallowed, "It was meant for me. I know it was," Dutchy smirked but there was pain behind the action.  
  
"Charlie, it isnt your fault. Nothing's your fault," He closed his eyes and then he died.  
  
"No." I said quietly. There was no emotion in my voice. Then I stood and faced Michael. He had missed his target and gotten what he had always wanted, my suffering. It was the last thing he would ever see.  
  
"Everyone, leave," Before Spot could take a breath to speak, I silenced him.  
  
"OUT!" They're all leaving me here alone with the man I never loved and then man I never got a chance to tell.  
  
With a defiant flick of my chin, I sent him flying into the wall. His back was broken. I made sure of that. I glanced up at the front of the room. The coffin was still there. Empty, but there.  
  
Heaving the lid on, I walked out of the sanctuary, never turning to look back. I swore I'd never let him see me cry.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Woo! I'm real sorry I had to kill of Dutch... he was my favorite too! -nod- But the show must go on. We all knew Michael had to die. No one liked him anyhow. What's Jacks future with the Gang? What about Adrienne and the new vampire crew? Hm? Just wait for the epilogue! And then...THE NEXT BOOK! WOO!  
  
Chapterly Quote: "We need to get her on the bed immediately if not later!" Robin Williams- Nine Months.  
  
Shout ins~  
  
Spot Hunter- Oh worry not, you will find out more about our cute little slash in the next book! These two are going to be as fluffy as it gets. But dont fret, there will be tough SPOTS to. -hinthint- Anywho, thanks a pongoes for all your super swingin' reviews. I appreciate that you like my story and want to tell me about it.  
  
Megabee- You are my best reviewer! Why? You ask? Well its because you have reviewed more chapters than anyone else! Yippee! You get a cookie. Dont worry about Charlie, she'll be fine. She's a battle axe, there's nothing she cant handle... or so you think.  
  
Sung- Dogma is indeed one of the best movies of all time  
  
Best movies of all time: Pirates of the Carribbean, Edward Scissorhands, Monty Python and the search for the holy grail, Nine Months, Dogma, Chicken Run, and my home movies. -cough- Did anyone else hear me say that?  
  
Race- I did! Specs- Me too!  
  
Phoenix- I will whip you with a wet noodle! -all the newsies cower in fear-  
  
Anyhow, as I was sayin' I didnt lie. This story will go until the bitter end (Placebo! Koo Koo kachoo! Woot) -cough- it will go until I'm satisfied with the end result. And I realize that Spot isnt REALLY a turd as I portray him to be. In book two we'll get in touch with his soft but by no means feminine side. -hinthint- Oh, and in 13 Ghosts there are... er... 13 ghosts.  
  
Falco- Spike will show up for my name isnt Phoenix!  
  
Spot- Er, yer name aint Phoenix. Its- -smack-  
  
Phoenix- Yes?  
  
Spot- It just aint fair.  
  
Any-who, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I'll find Spike a part. My only question is: Do you like him bleach blonde and short or dirty blonde and curly?  
  
Stay tuned Sweaty monkeys! 


	17. XVI

Epilogue.   
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(Racetracks POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
My name is Dallas Higgins, I moved to this castle a few months ago because my parents were killed and I had no other choice. My brothers Pie Eater and Specs live here with me, along with a couple of other crazy people.   
  
Its been a few days since Charlie turned up. She just walked through the front door without a word to anyone. Just went right up to her room and sat there.   
  
Spot made the mistake of trying to get inside her head and now he has a nasty shiner from her throwing him down the stairs with an indignant flick of her chin.   
  
Mike is the same as he always was, an asshole.   
  
Joe is really depressing nowadays. He just sort of mopes around and goes to Charlie's staircase every morning to stare hopefully at her door.   
  
Blink is okay, I think, he hasnt set anything on fire or done anything that leads anyone to believe he's having a hard time. He and Pie Eater are actually kinda close now. Good buddies. Right.   
  
Adrienne, the new kid has been spending lots of time in the library with Spot and Specs. They're teaching her... well... everything.   
  
Taylor, Scott, and Jordan just sort of sit around and try to get Joe out of his bad mood.   
  
Jack sits at the bottom of Charlie's staircase like he's her guard or something.   
  
Charlotte didnt come to breakfast this morning which is rather normal a thing nowadays. Everyone sat chatting quietly among themselves when speak of the devil, Charlie walked in. Her head was down and everyone was quiet. It was like she was made of crystal and if we spoke too loud, she'd shatter. Something tells me she has this crazy idea in her head that its her fault Dutchy died. I dont know where she got it. If she wants to blame anyone, however, that isnt going to happen because he's already dead. I can only imagine what that place looked like when she got finished with it. It was already bloody and what not.   
  
We, however, dont look much worse for the wear. Everyone is pretty much healed up. You'd never know we were in a hundred man, supernatural battle royal.   
  
Well, except for spot. He cant heal himself and no one will heal it for him. When Jack noticed it the first time, I distinctly remember him saying something about it serving him right. And I think it does.   
  
As I think this, my bowl of cheerios falls over into my lap. I havent touched it and Spot is over there looking rather smug.   
  
Nothings the same... but at least we haven't changed. Wait... does that sound right... ?   
  
Fin. 


End file.
